Ash's Ponyville Adventures
by DragonMasterWarrior
Summary: After successfully winning all seven Pokémon Leagues and becoming a Pokémon Master, Ash, later on, discovered that he is born from the other place where his father came from and became a trainer as he now enters to Equestria, meets Twilight and his new friends, enemies also he has learn more of friendship truth and soon love will be in the air. AshxTwilight
1. Friendship is Magic Part 1

Hello everyone, I'm back with another crossover-themed story featuring Pokémon and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, prior to a reviewer's request. Instead of those other stories where it took place during the end of the Kalos League and during Alola, this story will take place after Ash won the Alola League. So now, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Friendship is Magic Part 1

In the grass there was a book that had open "Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land." When pages shown Equestria then it shows two sisters that are unicorns with wings called Alicorns "To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies." As the two controls night and day "But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn." As the younger one was jealous of her sister now refuse to lower the moon "The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon." As darkness roam inside her had changed her to evil "She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon."

As the book closes, the narrator's voice had changed right at the laboratory of the famous Professor Oak. In the lab, sitting on a couch were two boys, one was boy that has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. He has two lighting bolts-like markings underneath each eye and has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that comes to point on the right side. Without a cap, he has a cowlick. He was wearing a white and blue striped short-sleeved loose shirt, brown Capri pants with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his Capri pants and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the PokéBall design is white. He also wears a black Z-Power Ring on his left wrist. His name was Ash Ketchum. The other boy who was older than he was and has olive green hair and wears a short-sleeved, green shirt with a darker green border on it, dark red shorts, a headband which was colored salmon, orange socks and tennis shoes colored purple and bright orange, with white soles. His name was Tracey Sketchit and he was with Ash on his adventures in the Orange Islands. He was a Pokémon Watcher who watches Pokémon for research.

Now, Ash has been on many adventures and has won both the Kalos League and the Alola League and has went back to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova and has successfully won those leagues. During that time, some of his Pokémon had evolved and returned to him. He even traded some of his Pokémon as well. Ash had his Squirtle and Primeape given back to him from their training, his Butterfree, Pidgeot, Greninja, Goodra, and Naganadel had returned to Ash's family. The Lapras he helped out even returned to the family, and the Haunter and Larvitar went with him too. He even caught Skrelp, Flygon, Snover, Spoink, Hippopotas, Houndour, Riolu, Luxio, Passimian, Venipede, shiny Phantump, and Zorua, who he also helped out too, but the Zorua he helped had telepathy. Bayleef had evolved into a Meganuim, Quilava had evolved into Typhlosion, Totodile had evolved into Croconaw, then Feraligatr, Snivy had evolved into a full grown Serperior, Boldore had evolved into a Gigalith, and Rowlet had evolved into a full grown Decidueye. Riolu had evolved into a Lucario. Larvitar had evolved into a Pupitar And was close to become Tyranitar. And we all know Bulbasaur doesn't like to evolve, that we found out at the Mysterious Garden, and Squirtle would rather stay himself if it wanted to still be apart of the Squirtle Squad. He also traded all 29 of his Tauros for new Pokémon he never had like Honedge, a Steel- and Ghost-Type, Alakazam, a Psychic-Type, Golem, a Rock- and Ground-Type, Eevee, a Normal-Type, Absol, a Dark-Type, Rhyhorn, a Ground- and Rock-Type cloned by Mewtwo, Rapidash, a Fire-Type also cloned by Mewtwo, Cubchoo, an Ice-Type, Bouffalant, a Normal-Type, Gourgeist, a Ghost- and Grass-Type, Whiscash, a Water- and Ground-Type, Sawk, a Fighting-Type, Throh, also a Fighting-Type, Mienfoo, also a Fighting-Type, Emolga, an Electric- and Flying-Type, Metang, a Steel- and Psychic-Type, Golett, a Ground- and Ghost-Type, Bannette, a Ghost-Type, Lairon, a Steel- and Rock-Type, Ampharos, an Electric-Type, Hitmontop, a Fighting-Type, Mandibuzz, a Dark- and Flying-Type, Golduck, a Water-Type, Duskull, a Ghost-Type, Blitzle, an Electric-Type, Electrike, also an Electric-Type, Druddigon, a Dragon-Type, Solosis, a Psychic-Type, Tirtouga, a Water- and Rock-Type, and Archen, a Rock- and Flying-Type. Even the Legendary Sunne Pokémon Solgaleo returned to Ash and became a part of his family. Ash even kept his ride Pokémon Garchomp from when he was in Alola as part of the Ultra Guardians. Now that he successfully won all seven leagues, he was now a Pokémon Master.

Tracey was amazed at the story Ash told him.

Tracey: Wow! That's a great story, Ash!

Ash: Thanks, Tracey! My mom always read me this when I was 5.

Tracey: You think it's true Ash if that place was real?

Ash: I wish it was Lana but it isn't.

Later, Ash was busy playing with his Pokémon at Oak's corral, while Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum, had stopped by to see Professor Oak, when he heard a familiar voice.

?: Ash...

Ash looked around, but there was no one there.

Ash: Hello?

Then, he heard the voice again!

?: Ash...over here!

Ash walked over to a small patch of trees and in the center, was a large rock that had some moss on it.

Ash: (calling out) Where are you? (as Pikachu, his good buddy, was on his shoulders confused as well)

Then, all of a sudden, an in between medium-sized and large Pokémon appeared. It a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. It was called Arceus, aka the God of the Pokémon World. Ash had met this Pokémon before during his time in Sinnoh, but unlike other Pokémon, he has telepathy.

Ash: Arceus! What a surprise! What are you doing here?I

Arceus: Ash I want to take you somewhere.

Ash: (confused) Take me...to where may I ask?

Arceus: You want to know if Equestria exists Ash?

Ash: Equestria? Like in the book and in my dream I had?

Arceus: That's why I'm taking you there because you are half human, Ash, and also you're half Alicorn.

Ash was out of words when Arceus said this.

Ash: Then, why are you saying this?

Arceus: Because those two sisters you learn about celestia and Luna they're your older sisters.

Ash: (shocked) What my older sisters?!

Just then, Delia came out and saw Ash with Arceus. She decided it was time for Ash to know the truth.

Delia: Yes,Ash! It's true!

Ash turned and saw his mom behind him.

Ash: Mom, is this true?!

Delia: Yes, Ash! Celestia and Luna are your older sisters and you are the lost prince of friendship.

Ash was silent then looks at his mom.

Ash: Why didn't you tell me? Did they know about me?

Delia: No! We live our lives here in our world. They think you and I are dead Ash.

Ash felt bad when they think they're gone. Then, Ash has made up his mind.

Ash: Mom, I want to see my sisters in Equestria.

Pikachu: (pleading) PIKA PI!

Ash: Of course you can come, buddy! Heck, I'll bring everybody with me.

So, Ash got all of his Pokémon together into his backpack and returned to where Arceus and Delia were.

Delia: Ash, before you go, here! (hands Ash a letter) Give this to them once you see

Ash: (hugs his mom as she hugs back) I will, mom!

Then, Ash and Pikachu floating up and Arceus actives the light as Ash was sucked in to it as the light was gone.

Arceus: Have a great adventure Ash! For what lies ahead will amaze you! (disappears)

(Ponyville)

At outside of the place called ponyville there was a purple unicorn has purple mane with a pink highlight on it even her own tail as she too was reading the same book as Ash had. Her name was Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight: (reading) ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?

Twilight was puzzled as she's walking towards the bridge as three ponies show up.

White Unicorn: There you are, Twilight! Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?

Twilight: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. (running towards the other direction)

White Unicorn: (sigh) Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends.

Twilight: (still running) I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony. (stops and sees a bright light that was shooting from the sky like a shooting star) By the name of Celestia what's that? (wonders what it was as she watched it crash near her direction after it went passed her towards the bridge) I must investigate the light right now. (more curious of seeing what crashed as she made up her mind and went to look for it) It must be a new discovery I like to see. (running over there of excitement till she stops seeing something) What's that? (she saw pikachu which she doesn't know what it is as she saw him with somepony was badly hurt) Oh my goodness is he hurt? (she thinks that light hurt him as she's running towards him)

Pikachu wakes up seeing a pony but the fur was orange, has a messy raven mane and tail then he has a symbol on his flank looks like a PokéBall with sword on it as pikachu recognize the hair it was Ash in his earth pony form.

Pikachu: (trying to wake up Ash) PIKA PI!

Ash was unconscious as Twilight walks over pikachu spots her as he's protecting his friend.

Pikachu: (threatening and protective while sparking ready to shoot a Thunderbolt) PIKA PIKA!

Twilight: (reassuring) Easy there, little guy. I came to help you! Is he hurt?

Pikachu lowers his Thunderbolt knowing she's here to help Ash and can trust her. It nods to her as twilight used her magic and takes him to the castle then there was a baby purple dragon, named Spike, was carrying the present as the door was pushed open.

Spike: (as Twilight and pikachu came in with Ash still unconscious) Ow!I

Twilight: (calling) Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?

Spike: (on the floor) (groans)

Twilight: There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies and take our guest over to the sofa. (sees the present) What's that for?

Spike: (picks up the present and removes it from his tail) Well, it was a gift for Moon Dancer, but... (squeaking sound of the present)

Twilight: Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. (looks for something)

Spike: (as he's helping pikachu which he doesn't know what he is putting Ash on the sofa but one about Ash was he has his head covered by his cap was ruined during the crash means that Twilight hadn't seen his face yet) But we're on a break!

Twilight: (using her magic to find the book she was looking for) (frustrated) No, no, no... no, no, no! [grunts] (shouts) SPIKE!

Spike: (showing the book) It's over here!

Twilight lifted the book along with Spike off of the ladder.

[whack]

Twilight: Ah! Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony (confused) see: Mare in the Moon?

Spike: (as Twilight was finding the page) Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale.

Twilight: (searching) Mare, mare... aha! (reading) The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal! (gasps) Spike! Do you know what this means?

Spike: No- whoa! (falls and lands on Twilight with a smack) Ow!

Twilight: Take a note please, to the Princess.

Spike: (pulls out a scroll and quill) Okie dokie.

Twilight: (as Spike writes what she says) My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! (pauses)

Spike: (not knowing how to spell it) Hold on. Preci... preci...

Twilight: Threshold.

Spike: (not knowing how to spell that either) Threh...

Twilight: Uh, brink?

Spike: (silent)

Twilight: (frustrated again) Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! (continues) For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

Spike: (writing) Twi... light Spar... kle. (finishes) Got it!

Twilight: Great! Send it.

Spike: Now?

Twilight: Of course!

Spike: Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow.

Twilight: That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!

Spike: (not knowing how to spell it) Impera... impera...

Twilight: (shouted irritated) IMPORTANT!

Spike: (crashes) Whoa! [crunch] Okay, okay! (sending the message[inhales then exhales spewing fire]) There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath...

Twilight: Oh, I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me.

Then, she and Spike heard Ash was waking up.

Ash: Oh...my head...I feel like I got hit by a tree?

Twilight: (walking to him) Hey, easy there, you just woke up and you're still injured.

Ash's hat dropped they saw each other eye to eye and first time Twilight saw his face but it's like she had a pink streak showing on her face as Ash answered first.

Ash: Hi, who are you?

Twilight: (snaps out of her freeze pose) Right, I'm Twilight Sparkle I found you and your friend at the trees and we brought you here, and this is Spike.

Ash: Twilight, nice name. I'm Ash Ketchum, and it seems you two met my friend Pikachu.

Pikachu: (greeting) PIKA PIKACHU!

Twilight: (face was red again) Oh, why thank you, Ash, and it's nice to meet you.

But Ash was still dozing from the crash.

Spike: (bringing over a glass of water) Here, I got you water, Ash.

Ash: Thanks, Spike. (goes to pick up the glass as he saw he has a hoof) What the? (saw his reflection showing his pony self as he sees it for the first time) (thinks) Wow! I'm a pony! I guess when Arceus sent me here I must've change to this body.

Twilight: (concerned) Ash...feeling okay?

Ash knew that she'll think he's crazy if he tells her who he is as he played along.

Ash: I'm fine,Twilight. So, you live here?

The talk stops when the message came.

Spike: [belch]

Twilight: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action.

Ash was confused of what is she talking about as Spike reads the message.

Spike: [clears throat] (reads) "My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and I trust you completely." (pauses)

Twilight: Mm-hm!

Spike: (continues) "…but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!"

Twilight: [gasp]

Ash: Uh, any chance you can tell me what's going on?

Twilight said nothing as she took Spike, Ash and Pikachu to Ponyville.

Spike: (continues as Ash looks at the message) "My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!"

Twilight: [sigh]

Spike: Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?

Ash: I don't know who your princess's name is, but it's sounds like a great idea.

Twilight: (believing that Ash is right) Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return.

Ash: (looks at her) Twilight, I don't think that's what she meant.

Spike: Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?

Twilight: She 'said' to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends.

Guards: (landing) [whinnying]

Twilight: Thank you, sirs.

Guards: [huffing]

Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try!

Then, they saw the other pony was completely pink walking towards them.

Twilight: (to the pony) Um... hello?

Pink Pony: [prolonged gasp] (rushes off)

Twilight: Well, that was interesting all right. (sees Ash and Pikachu walking) Where are you two going?

Ash: You said you'll be my tour guide for Equestria Twilight. Perhaps you can show us around.

Pikachu: (on top of Ash's head) PIKA PI!

Twilight knows she has no time for this nonsense because she's on a important mission as she then made up her mind.

Twilight: It's true, Ash. We should do a tour.

[sigh]

Spike: (as they enter in the farm called Sweet Apple Acres) Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres.

Ash and Pikachu looks at the scenery.

Ash: (amazed) Wow, there's so many apples.

Pikachu: (eyeing at the apples, amazed) PIKA!

"Yeehaw!" As they heard the shout and saw a pony has orange fur like Ash, yellow mane and tail, wears a cowgirl hat and has a symbol of a apple as she charges to the tree and hits it with a THUMP.

Twilight: [sigh] Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle- (as Twilight was cut off the sentence)

Orange Pony (named Applejack) Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!

Ash: Nice to meet you, Applejack. I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my friend, Pikachu. It's great to meet new friends.

Pikachu: (greeting) PIKA PIKA!

Twilight: Friends? Actually, I- (she was cut off again)

Applejack: So, what can I do you for?

Twilight: [snickering] [clears throat] "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?

Applejack: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some? (takes Ash and Twilight to the table)

Ash: Thanks, Applejack, for accepting us over.

Twilight: As long as it doesn't take too long... (Twilight hadn't finish as Applejack rings the triangle bell)

[triangle ringing]

Applejack: Soup's on, everypony!

There was a [thump] as a whole lot of ponies Ash assumed was Applejack's family came over and surrounded them.

Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight: Thanks, but I really need to hurry- (but as they show up)

Applejack: (introduces her family as they gives them food) This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... [deep breath] Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests.

Granny Smith: [snort] Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'...

Applejack: (to Ash and Twilight) Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!

Twilight: (spits out the dessert) [nervous laughter] Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way.

Youngest filly named Apple Bloom: Aren't you two gonna stay for brunch?

Twilight: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do...

Apple Family: [disappointed sighs]

Ash: (unimpressed) Twilight! Applejack and her family were invited us over for brunch that's not a way to say this to them that had them disappointed.

Twilight: (looks at them as she has a sign of defeat) ...fine. (looks at Ash) (thinks) I can't believe I just listen to him, but why?

The Apple Family were cheering while they're done of brunch Twilight, Spike and the family couldn't believe how Ash finish off that food as they're walking.

Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather.

Twilight: (full) Ugh... I ate too much pie... (sees Ash is doing fine) (thinks) Is Ash a pony or a disposal?

Spike: (looking around) Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds.

Ash: (looking at the clouds, as was Twilight) The clouds look fine.

Pikachu: (agreeing) PIKACHU!

Twilight: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?

Wasn't till a blue blur came and crashed them to a puddle.

[whack]

[splat]

Twilight: Nng.

A blue pegasus with rainbow mane and tail looks at them. Ash assumed it was Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: [sheepish laughter] Uh, 'scuse me? [more sheepish laughter]

Twilight: Nnnn.

Rainbow Dash: [laughter] Lemme help you. (brings over a cloud rain was rushing down)

[rushing water]

Rainbow Dash: [more sheepish laughter] Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! (she spins ike a tornado of rainbow as she was done twilight's hair was messed up) No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. [bursts out laughing]

Twilight: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me?

Ash: Well, yes we do, and first time we met you.

Twilight: and I heard you were supposed be keeping the sky clear. [sigh] I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather.

Ash: And I'm Ash Ketchum. I'm new here. (points to Pikachu) And this is my good buddy, Pikachu.

Pikachu: (greeting) PIKA PIKACHU!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing.

Twilight: Practicing for what?

Rainbow Dash: (pointing to a poster) The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!

Ash: The Wonderbolts?

Rainbow Dash: Yep!

Twilight: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?

Rainbow Dash: That's them!

Twilight: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. (Ash looks at her)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat.

Twilight: Prove it.

Rainbow Dash: (hitting the clouds) [whooshing noises] [sounds of exertion] Loop-de-loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging.

[sheep baaing]

Rainbow Dash: [chuckles] You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more and I like your friend here, looks attractive to me. (leaves)

Spike: Wow, she's amazing! (looks at Twilight's messy hair) [laughs]

Twilight: Rrgh.

Ash: (walking over with a hair brush) Here, let me help you there.

Ash starts combing out Twilight's hair and washes it then blow dries it as soon he was done Twilight's mane and tail are back to normal.

Twilight: (amazed) Wow...Ash thank you. You're so talented how did you do that?

Ash: [chuckles] I learn all that by the friends I made in my travels, Twilight. You should think of that by making friends. (walks off as Twilight follows him)

Spike: (chasing after them) Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it! (looks at the decorations with Ash and Twilight) Decorations. Beautiful...

Twilight: Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.

Spike: Not the décor, her! (points at a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail with his tail)

Unicorn: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no.

Ash: (assuming) I guess she's in charge of the décor.

Spike: (worried) How are my spines? Are they straight?

Twilight: Good afternoon- (she was cute off)

Unicorn (named Rarity): Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo- (looks at Ash) [yelp] Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!

Ash hadn't fixed his hair since meeting Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: Oh, you mean his mane? Well, it's a long story. We're just here to check on the decorations, and then we'll be out of your hair!

Rarity: Out of my hair? What about his hair?! So messy, he needs a do over! (takes Ash to get his mane done)

Ash: Wait! Where are we going?! Help!

Ash and Twilight at her place Rarity started with Twilight first for fashion.

Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. (tighten the one outfit Twilight is wearing, which she can't breathe) Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from.

Twilight: [wincing] I've... been sent... from Canterlot...to-

Rarity: "Huh?"

Twilight: [crashes]

Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies! (goes to get rubies)

Ash wants to ask Twilight something as she looks at him, Spike and Pikachu.

Twilight: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!

Spike: (while he, Ash and Twilight were walking) [sigh] Wasn't she wonderful?

Ash: She sure is, Spike. And I thank her for fixing my mane but, I like mine the way it is.

Twilight: Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?

Spike: (looks at the note) [clears throat] Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!

They herd birds singing with a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail.

Yellow Pegasus: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three- (she's going to play again as she didn't noticed Ash and Twilight walking to her)

Twilight: Hello!

Yellow Pegasus: [yelp]

Twilight: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful.

The yellow pegasus was silent.

Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Ash Ketchum. What's your name?

Yellow Pegasus (Fluttershy): [very quietly] Um... I'm Fluttershy.

Twilight: I'm sorry, what was that?

Fluttershy: [even quieter] Um... My name is Fluttershy.

Twilight: Didn't quite catch that.

Fluttershy: [squeaking]

[pause]

Ash: Twilight, she said her name is Fluttershy.

That made them surprised.

Twilight: Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!

Fluttershy: [squeaking]

Twilight: Oookay. (looks to Spike) Well, that was easy.

Fluttershy: (sees Spike and gasps) A baby dragon! Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!I

Spike: Well, well, well...!

Fluttershy: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!

Twilight: Well, in that case we'd better be going.

Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name?

Spike: I'm Spike.

Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?

Spike: Well, what do you wanna know?

Fluttershy: Absolutely everything.

Twilight: [groan]

Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg...(yammers on about his past until he got to today) and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today?

Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please!

Twilight then pulls Spike over to her with her magic.

Spike: Gyah!

Twilight: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep.

Spike: No I don't- (dragged by Twilight) whoa!

Twilight: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance! (runs off)

Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed...

Twilight: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night! (goes inside the library)

[door slamming]

Spike: Huh. Rude much?

Twilight: Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time.

Ash: (hearing the whole thing) So you think I'm crazy too, Twilight!

Twilight: No...not you, Ash. I do meant other ponies are crazy. I just want to study so I can warn the princess Ash... (she was cut off)

Ash: Study that's all you think about is study no wonder you didn't have any friends you're rude, careless, selfish, heartless because you don't know nothing of friendship! (to Pikachu as he leaves) C'mon, Pikachu, let's go!

Pikachu leapt onto Ash's back and they were out the door.

Twilight: Did he mean that am I really rude and heartless. I should apologies after the study. Now, where's the light?

[light flicks on]

[honk]

Ponies: SURPRISE!

[kazoo blows]

[groan]

[music warps down]

Pink Pony from earlier named Pinkie Pie: Surprise! (blows a party whistle) "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?

Twilight: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet.

Pinkie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all [deep gasp], remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville! (yammers on and on)

Twilight: [groan]

Pinkie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went [deep gasp]! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!

As Pinkie was talking, Twilight was steaming for a reason when she ate the cupcake.

[kettle whistling]

Applejack: Are you all right, sugarcube?

[train whistle blowing]

Twilight then caught fire and rushed off.

Pinkie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying!

Spike: (sees what Twilight drank) Hot sauce?

Pinkie: (pours some on hers and eats it) (with a mouth full) Ooh... (swallows then looks at the others) What? It's good!

[muffled disco music]

[clock ticking]

Twilight: [groan]

[door opens, music gets louder]

Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?

Twilight: No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! (pointing to the clock) Do you know what time it is?!

Spike: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!

[door closes, music stops]

Twilight: Ugh, here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." I hope the Princess was right... I hope it really is just an old pony tale...

Spike: C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!

(Outside)

Ash was walking away from ponyville going to succeed on his quest but can't stop thinking about Twilight.

Ash: Can't believed that Twilight is saying these rude, heartless words coming from an selfish pony cares only studies.

Pikachu: (hops on his head) PIKA PI PIKA CHU.

Ash: (understanding his little buddy and smiles) You're right buddy. I was too hard on her. I don't want the anger management class if that happens!

Then he hears Arceus

Arceus: I see you made six friends fast as I thought, Ash. (appears)

Ash: Yeah, but I don't understand why Twilight is worried about the moon there. (points up as the shadow of a mare appeared)

Arceus: Ash, that is the mare of the moon, means your older sister, Luna, known as Nightmare Moon, is coming.

Ash: (heard her name) I must go to that ceremony I must see her. (runs back to Ponyville)

Arceus: (watches him) At last he will soon pass his ultimate test to summon the 7th element of harmony, the element of belief. (disappears)

(Meanwhile, at the Ponyville town hall)

Pinkie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited- well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went [deep gasp] but I mean really, who can top that?

[fanfare]

Mayor: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!

[ponies cheering]

Mayor: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...

Fluttershy: (to her birds) Ready?

Mayor: ...Princess Celestia!

Rarity raises the curtain only to find that Celestia is not there.

Rarity: Huh?

[ponies chattering quietly and nervously in the background]

Twilight: This can't be good.

Mayor: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!

Pinkie: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?

Rarity: She's gone!

[ponies gasping]

Pinkie: Ooh, she's good.

Then, a mist appears.

Pinkie: [yelp]

[ponies gasping]

Twilight: Oh no... Nightmare Moon!

Then, Nightmare Moon appears!

Spike: [sigh] (faints)

Nightmare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces.

Rainbow Dash: What did you do with our Princess?!

She was going to charge but Applejack got her in the tail.

Applejack: (muffled) Whoa there, Nelly...

Nightmare Moon: [chuckles] Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?

Pinkie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty- (then Applejack puts a cupcake in her mouth) [muffled noises]

Nightmare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?

Twilight: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!

[ponies gasping]

Nightmare Moon: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.

Twilight: You're here to... to... (she couldn't finish the sentence) [gulp]

Nightmare Moon: [chuckle] Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last forever!

[laughter, thunder]

Ash: (appearing) Don't do this Luna!

Everypony heard a new voice as they looked and saw it was Ash.

Twilight: Ash!

Nightmare Moon: Who...are you have I saw you before?

[To be continued]

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	2. Friendship is Magic Part 2

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MY LITTLE PONY*

Chapter 2

Friendship is Magic Part 2

Previously on Ash's Ponyville Adventures, Ash had arrived in Ponyville because of Arceus and he made six friends already, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy. Although, Twilight didn't want to make friends. All she cares about was studying because she thought Nightmare Moon would return and bring forth everlasting night. Ash thought it was a bunch of hooey and that Twilight is selfish, but, as Ash was leaving Ponyville, after Arceus told Ash that it was his older sister, Luna, he ran back to Ponyville, but he saw Nightmare Moon. And now, the story continues!

Nightmare Moon: Who are you and how do you know my name?

Ash: Luna, do you remember me, your lost brother?

Nightmare Moon was silent and shocked of hearing that but she doesn't believe it.

Nightmare Moon: (filled with rage) No you lie he's dead along with mother and father. You dare to personate like him imposter! (she charged right at Ash)

He then used Dragon Pulse at her, firing a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from his mouth.

(Zelda ocarina of time "ganondorf battle")

Ash: (confused) Did I just use Dragon Pulse?

Nightmare Moon gets up, not done with him.

Nightmare Moon: (using her magic at Ash) Dodge this, you phony! (fires at him)

Ash was proceed by Protect, he stood on his hind legs and projects a bluish-green force field, protecting him from her attack. It made everypony watch them fight as Ash used Volt Tackle, by running at Nightmare Moon. His body then became surrounded by golden electricity and his body looks black and white, and he tackles Nightmare Moon, which made her lose balance from being hit by his attack.

Ash: I can use Volt Tackle and Protect too. (sees the mark he had on his leg glowing) (realising) My mark! It's given me Pokémon moves and abilities. Awesome!

He them heard the mayor call the guards.

Mayor: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is.

The guards were going to seize her, until...

Nightmare Moon: Stand back, you foals!

She laughs and disappeared made the ponies screaming in fear as the mist was out the door.

Ash: (following the mist while shouting) Luna come back!

The mist then knocks him into a tree and he was unconscious.

Twilight: (shouts) Ash! (runs over to him)

Applejack: (still holding on to Rainbow Dash) Ergh...(lets go as Rainbow Dash flew after the mist)

Rainbow Dash: Come back here! (pants as the mist got away) Nighttime? Forever? (she didn't like the sound of that as she sees Twilight running with Ash and Spike) Where's she going?

Twilight had returned to the library.

Spike: (exhausted) Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!...

Twilight: (tucks Spike in) You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. (looks at Ash who had woken up)

Ash: Luna! Where's Luna?

Twilight: She got away, Ash. You've been knocked out, but I can't believed you can heal!

Ash found out it's from his move, Rest, who had heal him as Twilight was searching

Twilight: Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?

Ash: Elements of Harmony?

Twilight: Yes, Ash, the only way to stop nightmare moon is to find the Elements of Harmony.

Ash: (has a bad feeling about the elements of harmony) Are you crazy, Twilight?! That's my sister! I don't want her to be killed.

Twilight: (stunned and shocked at what he said) Wait, you said she's your sister!

Just then, Rainbow Dash interrupted!

Rainbow Dash: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you a spy? (was being pulled by Applejack) Whoa!

Applejack: (lets go of Rainbow's tail) Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows what's going on. Don't you, Twilight?

Twilight: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do!

That made Ash worry about that

Pinkie Pie: (handing Twilight a book) The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide.

Twilight: How did you find that?!

Pinkie Pie: [sing-song voice] It was under "E"!

Twilight: (reading) Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now- (points at the spot got them feared)

Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy/Applejack/Pinkie Pie/Rarity: The Everfree Forest!

Twilight: (nods then turns to Ash) Before we go, Ash, you said Luna is your sister, we want to know the truth.

Ash: Yes, both Celestia and Luna are my older sisters.

That made them surprised that Ash is they're younger brother.

Rarity: (thrilled seeing another royalty) Wait, if they're your sisters, that means you're a prince!I

Ash: Yes, but I'm the lost prince of friendship, girls.

Twilight: (confused) If you're the prince how come celestia hadn't told us about you?

Ash: I don't know? The only way to find out is to free Luna.

The girls agreed to help Ash as Pikachu on his head want to help too as they arrived to the Everfree Forest.

[spooky music]

Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go!

Twilight: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own.

Applejack: (denying) No can do, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple.

Pinkie Pie/Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy/Rarity: [agreed hmph]

Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there.

They all looked at Pinkie

Pinkie Pie: What? Those things are good.

Then, they went into the forest.

Ash: Applejack is right, Twilight! We're doing this together! That's what friends do. (walks in)

Twilight: (stands there thinking about what Ash said) (thinking) Ash is different than the other ponies. He's kind to friends, loyal, generous, honest, brave, stubborn, and cute. (that popped out from her mind as she turns red as she follows them with a sigh as they looked around the forest) So, none of you have been in here before?

Rarity: Ugh, heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful.

Applejack: And it ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria.

Twilight: (as they're up the mountain) What's that supposed to mean?

Rainbow Dash: (playing around) Nopony knows. (as Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were frightened) You know why?

Applejack: Rainbow, quit it.

Rainbow Dash: 'Cause everypony who's ever come in has never come out!

All of the sudden, Ash noticed the ground.

Ash: Girls, the ground is breaking!

As it crashed they went sliding down.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Quick!

As Rainbow and Fluttershy are going to save them.

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness.

The two Pegasus were able to save Rarity and Pinkie, but Twilight was screaming and falling as Ash and Applejack are coming.

Applejack: Hold on! I'm a-comin'! (grabs hold of Twilight)

Twilight: Applejack! I can't hold on much longer. What do I do?

Applejack: (notices Ash behind her, which means one thing she must do) Let go.

Twilight: (as she heard that) Are you crazy?

Applejack: No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe.

Twilight: (doesn't believe it) That's not true!

Applejack: Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe.

Twilight let go of Applejack then was saved by Ash by using Psychic, in which Ash became surrounded in a light purple aura and his eyes glowed light purple too, Twilight then became surrounded by a light purple aura so Ash can lower her down.

Twilight: (stunned that Ash saved her) Ash...uh...thank you.

Ash: (smiling) No problem, Applejack did say you'd be fine.

Then, Pinkie and Rarity dropped by Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Sorry girls. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two.

As they were talking the mist appeared then suddenly went to an unknown animal

[animal roar]

Rainbow Dash: And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Ash caught you right in the nick of time.

Twilight: Yes, Rainbow, I was there, and I'm very grateful that Ash saved me. So heroic!

The girls were stunned that she's being kind to him.

Ash: Thanks, Twilight, but we gotta-

They were stopped as a creature appeared.

[gasp]

Twilight: A Manticore! (as the creature roared) We've gotta get past him!

They were all trying to get past the Manticore.

Rarity: (kicking it in the face) Take that, you ruffian! (as the Manticore roared and ruined her hair) My hair! Woop-

Ash: (ready to fight) I'll teach you a lesson!

Then he heard Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: (whispered) Wait.

The creature roared more as Applejack hops on him.

Applejack: YEE-HAW! Git along, little doggie.

Ash sees fluttershy still standing.

Fluttershy: (whispered) Wait.

The Manticore knocks Applejack off of him

Applejack: Whoa! All yours, partner.

Rainbow Dash: (saluting and charging) I'm on it.

Fluttershy: Wait!

Manticore: [roars]

Rainbow Dash: [screams]

Twilight: Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash: [grunt] [snorts]

Ash: (thinking) Twilight and the girls are going to get themselves killed.

Ash was going to use his Aura Sphere at the Manticore till...

Fluttershy: (shouting) WAIT! (as everypony stops, she walks towards the Manticore) Shhh... It's okay. (saw the splinter in the Manticore's paw) Oh, you poor, poor little baby.

Rainbow Dash: Little?

Fluttershy: Now this might hurt for just a second. (pulls out the splinter)

As Fluttershy pulled it out, the Manticore roared.

Ash and the girls: Fluttershy!

Then, the Manticore purred and licks Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are.

Then, the Manticore walked away.

Twilight: How did you know about the thorn?

Fluttershy: I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness.

Ash: We should get going.

The girls nodded as they left the thorn changed to the same mist.

Rarity: Ugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. (as it got darker) Well, I didn't mean that literally.

Twilight: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it.

Ash noticed it's getting dark as he heard them complained.

Rarity: (bumping into Rainbow Dash) I didn't see you there, my apologies.

Rainbow Dash: Right here... guh...

Applejack: (stepping into something) Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'.

Ash: Don't worry, girls. I can fix that.

Ash then used Flash, in which his body shines brightly, giving off a bright light so they can see where they're going.

Twilight: Now that's much better.

Then, they heard Fluttershy scream as she saw a scary looking

Applejack: It's just mud. (as the three growled) Aah!

The trees were alive and growling they scream except for Ash, who's not afraid, or Pinkie who was laughing.

Pinkie Pie: Bleh. Ooo!

She was making funny noises and laughing

Twilight: Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!

Pinkie Pie: Oh guys, don't you see?

All of a sudden, Pinkie Pie starts breaking into a song.

(Song: Laughter Song)

When I was a little filly, and the sun was going down…

(Twilight: Tell me she's not…)

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown...

(Rarity: She is!)

I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw

But, Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all

(Rainbow Dash: Then, what is?)

She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear."

Ha! Ha! Ha!

(Twilight/Fluttershy/Rarity/Rainbow Dash/Applejack: [gasp]

SO, GIGGLE AT THE GHOSTLY

(Fluttershy: [laughs])

GUFFAW AT THE GROSSLY

(Rainbow Dash: [laughs])

CRACK UP AT THE CREEPY

(Rarity: [laughs])

WHOOP IT UP WITH THE WEEPY

(Applejack: Whoo-hoo)

CHORTLE AT THE KOOKY

(Twilight: [laughs])

SNORTLE AT THE SPOOKY

(Ash/Twilight/Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy/Rarity/Applejack: [laughs])

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you, and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing makes you wanna [laughs].LAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

(Song end)

Then, all the girls laughed and laughed!

Ash: (whispered to Pikachu) Girls, am I right, buddy?

Pikachu: (agreeing in a whisper) PIKACHU!

They continued onward as the girls kept laughing. Then, they came across a raging river and stopped.

Pinkie Pie: How are we gonna cross this?

Then, Pikachu heard a distant cry with its sensitive hearing and hopped off Ash's back and looked around to where the sound was coming from, to which Ash and the girls noticed.

Ash: What's up, Pikachu?

Pikachu then ran off to where the crying was coming from.

Ash: (running after Pikachu with girls following) Hey, Pikachu!

Pikachu: (stopping and pointing) PIKA PIKA!

Ash and the girls then saw a serpent with purple scales and a mane with a mustache, only half of it was torn off. Apparently, it wasn't happy,because it was crying.

Serpent: (crying and wailing) What a world, what a world.

Twilight: Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?

Serpent: (wails) Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, give me a break.

Applejack: That's what all the fuss is about?

Rarity: (disgusted) Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales.

Serpent: [sniffle] I know.

Rarity: And your expertly coiffed mane.

Serpent: Oh, I know, I know.

Rarity: Your fabulous manicure.

Serpent: It's so true!

Rarity: All ruined without your beautiful mustache.

Serpent: (more upset) It's true, I'm hideous!

Rarity: I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected.

She then used her magic to pull a scale off of the Serpent.

Serpent: Ow! What did you do that for?

Twilight: Rarity, what are you-

Rarity then levitated the scale over to her. She grabbed it with her mouth and cut her tail off.

Ash and the girls: [gasp]

Rarity then used her magic and levitate her tail hair to the Serpent and made it into part of his mustache.

Serpent: (happy) Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful.

Rarity: You look smashing.

Twilight: (looks at her and sees the stump of what was her tail) Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail...

Rarity: (a little upset) Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back.

Rainbow Dash: So would the mustache.

Ash: But it was generous for you to do that Rarity.

Rarity: Thank you, Ash.

Twilight: (looking at the Serpent) We can cross now. Let's go. (as the Serpent lifts her up on her back) Ah!

Serpent: Allow me!

Then, they went across. Ash was last of course.

Ash: (to the Serpent) Thanks for the help, big guy!

Pikachu: (thanking) PIKA PIKA!

Serpent: Oh, my pleasure! You take care now.

Ash: We will! (runs to catch up with the girls)

Afterwards, they saw in the distance were...

Twilight: There it is, the ruin that holds The Elements of Harmony. We made it! (runs towards the ruins)

Applejack: (shouting) Twilight, wait for us!

Twilight: We're almost there. (as she almost fell off a cliff) Whoa!

Luckily, Ash was able to save her, again.

Twilight: (looks away blushing) Thanks again Ash.

Ash: Your welcome, Twilight and be more careful!

Pikachu: (agreeing) PIKA PIKACHU!

Twilight nodded and the other girls came.

Rainbow Dash: What's with you and falling off cliffs today?

They noticed the bridge was wrecked.

Pinkie Pie: Now what?

Ash then had an idea.

Ash: Rainbow and I can go to the other side and fix the bridge.

Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking, let's go! (flies over to the other side of the cliff as Ash used Psychic to help him get to the other side)

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a voice.

"Rainbow..."

Rainbow Dash: Who's there?

"Rainbow..."

Rainbow Dash: I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flyer in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash: Who?

"Why, you, of course."

Rainbow Dash: Really?! I mean... Oh yeah, me. Hey, uh, you wouldn't mind telling the Wonderbolts that, would ya? 'cause I've been trying to get into that group for like, ever.

Then, three mysterious Pegasus ponies in purple and black outfits appeared. They were apparently known as the "Shadow Bolts". Ash thought there was something fishy about those ponies.

Shadow Bolt leader: No, Rainbow Dash. We want you to join us, The Shadowbolts. We're the greatest aerial team in the Everfree Forest, and soon we will be the greatest in all Equestria, but first, we need a captain. The most magnificent-

Rainbow Dash: Yep.

Leader: Swiftest-

Rainbow Dash: Yes.

Leader: Bravest flyer in all the land.

Rainbow Dash: [chuckles] Yes, it's all true.

Leader: We need... you.

Rainbow Dash: WOOHOO! Sign me up. Just let me and Ash tie this bridge real quick and then we have a deal.

Leader: (denying and blocking her way) No! It's them or us.

Ash was right. Those ponies were bad news.

Ash: Rainbow, those guys are bad news. They don't even care of anything and they're not loyal.

Back at the one side, Twilight and the others were waiting.

Twilight: Rainbow, what's taking so long? (sees the Shadow Bolts) Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them.

Rainbow was thinking what Ash said to her.

Leader: Well?

Rainbow: (made up her mind) You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm afraid I have to say no.

Rainbow then helps Ash to tie the bridge as the shadow bolt disappeared and their friends cheer as they are walking across.

Rainbow Dash: See? I'd never leave my friends hangin', and thanks, Ash.

Ash: (smiling) That's what friends do. We stay loyal to each other.

(Soon: At the ruins)

Twilight: (seeing the ruins) Whoa.

Applejack: Come on, Twilight. (points at five spheres) Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?

Twilight: The Elements of Harmony, we've found them. (as they were heading towards them) Careful, careful!

Pinkie Pie: (counting) One, two, three, four... There's only five!

And she was right.

Rainbow Dash: Where's the sixth?

Twilight: The book said: when the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed.

Ash was puzzled at this.

Applejack: What in the hay is that supposed to mean?

Twilight: I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen.

Applejack: Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate.

Then, all of a sudden, a mist appeared.

Ash: Twilight look out! (as the mist took Ash and Twilight)

Ash and Twilight: (screaming) Aah!

Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy/Rarity Pinkie Pie/Applejack: (as they woke up) Ash, Twilight!

Twilight: The Elements!

They heard all five ponies talking over each other.

Fluttershy: Ash, Twilight?

Applejack: What?

Rarity: Where did they go?

Pinkie Pie: What happened?

Rainbow Dash: What's going on?

Applejack: (shouting) Ash, Twilight, where are you?

Rarity: (points at them) Look!

Applejack: Come on!

They were then heading towards them.

Twilight coughs then gasp as Nightmare Moon appeared.

Ash and Twilight: Hmph!

Nightmare Moon: You're kidding. You're kidding, right?

Twilight: Just one spark. Come on, come on. (as her magic failed) Aah!

Nightmare Moon: No, no!

Twilight: But... where's the sixth Element?!

Nightmare Moon: You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!

But Twilight noticed Ash was defending her and was going to get his sister back.

Ash: Luna that's not you. You never hurt anypony and I'm here and I can help you.

But suddenly, Luna's goodness was reaching out to him.

Luna: Ash? Is that really you?

But the darkness was consuming her.

Nightmare Moon: (attacking Ash) You are not him imposter!

Ash had no as he fights back with Aura Sphere and used Fire Blast, by spitting a fireball from his mouth and smacking it with his hoof changing it into a star-shaped symbol and sending it flying towards her. Twilight saw his courage, truth and his will is strong.

(kingdom hearts 2 Roxas Battle Theme - The Other Promise)

Ash: (shouting) Lulu don't do this!

Nightmare Moon stopped her memory of that name as it clicked as if Ash called her Lulu when he was a baby. They were his first word.

Nightmare Moon: No, you are not him, he only call me that when he was small.

The fight continues both Ash and Nightmare Moon were injured.

Nightmare Moon: Now die, imposter!

Then, the other girls arrived.

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry Ash, Twilight, we're here.

Applejack: Don't worry, we'll be there.

Twilight: (as she helps Ash up) (as all seven were lifted up) You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here.

Nightmare Moon: What?! (she couldn't believe it)

Twilight: (as each of their friends received the Elements) Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!, Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!, Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!, Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us.

Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!

Twilight: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! (as not one, but two new Elements appeared) You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic!

Twilight received a princess crown but Ash somehow received the new element of harmony on a kings crown as they used it's power at Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: (as she changed back to herself) Nooo! Nooo!

Rainbow Dash: Ugh, my head.

Applejack: Everypony okay? (they all nodded)

Rarity: (looking at her necklace ) Oh, thank goodness.

Fluttershy: Why Rarity, it's so lovely.

Rarity: (looking at her tail now all new) I know! I'll never part with it again.

Fluttershy: No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark.

Rarity: What? Ooh. So does yours.

Pinkie Pie: (showing them her necklace) [gasp] Look at mine! Look at mine!

Rainbow Dash: Aww, yeah!

Applejack: Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship.

Celestia: (appearing) Indeed you do.

The other girls bowed while Twilight went over and hugged her mentor.

Twilight: Princess Celestia.

Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.

Twilight: (confused) But... you told me it was all an old pony tale.

Celestia: I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna! (looking at Luna) It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister. (Twilight already knew that, thanks to Ash.) Will you accept my friendship?

Pinkie Pie: Whoa!

Luna: (hugging Celestia) I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!

Celestia: I've missed you, too.

Twilight then remembers one thing as she sees Ash hiding behind the shadows.

Twilight: Ash, come out, this is your chance to see them.

Ash: (nervous) I..can't what if she doesn't remember me.

Twilight: (smiling) Don't worry, Ash, she will, and I'm here.

That made Ash a little better as he walks over to them. Celestia looked over in his direction as he spoke.

Ash: Hi sis!

Celestia: (recognizing Ash) Can it be... (she was silent then was crying as she hugged him) You're alive, my baby brother! We thought we lost you and mother.

Ash: (hugs back) No, Mom told me we were safe and I didn't know I had sisters.

Twilight: Princess Celestia, is Ash really a prince?

Celestia: Yes, he's the lost prince of friendship who was born as our next heir but till darkness saw him as a threat and attacked us and our kingdom of friendship was ruined when some being came and took him and our father went after him and mother came with him but we didn't saw you return and when you and our parents were gone Luna lost her love and end up as Nightmare Moon.

Ash looks at Luna who was crying.

Luna: Ash, I almost killed you. I don't deserve to be your

Ash: (hugs Luna) No, you're wrong, Luna. It was your dark side that took over. You're still my sister.

That made Luna happy as she accept his hug. Then, Twilight noticed something about Ash.

Twilight: Ash! You've got wings and a horn and a crown.

Ash: (looking at himself) I'm an...Alicorn, but what's with the crown and this crystal that matches my cutie mark?

Celestia: You have unlocked the Element of Belief, Ash!

Twilight: A 7th element, but I thought it was a myth, Princess Celestia?

Celestia: No, it's real! The only way Ash summoned it is by his courage, truth, friendship, will, kindness, and the way he believes in others to try their best.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, you know what this calls for? (everypony was confused at Pinkie Pie) A party!

[music and cheering ponies]

Celestia: (to Twilight) Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?

Twilight: (upset) That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them.

Celestia: Spike, take a note, please. (as Spike takes out a scroll and quill and writes) I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the Magic of Friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville.

That made Twilight and the girls very happy.

[ponies cheer]

Twilight: Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before.

Then, they noticed Ash was packing up with Pikachu.

Twilight: Ash, are you leaving?

Ash: [nodding] Yeah my task is done I get to meet my sisters, make new friends, I guess I'm heading back home. (He was walking but was stopped)

Applejack: No way, Ash, we want you around.

Rainbow Dash: (flies around) Yeah your our friend too, our best friend.

Rarity: Yes, we want you to stay, Ash.

Fluttershy: Our friendship won't be same without you and your friend Pikachu.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, please stay, Ash! It's no fun without you.

Twilight: They're right, Ash! We need you around and I need you. Will you stay, please?

Ash looks at them as they give him the big puppy eyes and the lips of sadness as Ash thinks about it

Ash: (made up his mind) I can't say no to those faces. You're right I should stay I can learn more by living in Equestria.

Celestia: In that case, I'll be sure to get some workers to build a house for you and your Pikachu.

[ponies cheer]

Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went [deep gasp] but I mean really-

The next day, Ash's new home was finished. It even had a large backyard for all of his Pokémon to roam through. He liked it there, and so did Pikachu. As he was just finishing breakfast with Pikachu, he heard a knock at his door. He went over, opened it and saw that the girls had come to visit.

Ash: Hey, girls! What brings you here?

Twilight: We came to see what kinds of Pokémon you have besides Pikachu.

Rainbow Dash: I just hope some of them are awesome, just like yours truly.

Ash: In that case, come with me to my backyard.

Outside, it was very spacious for all of Ash's Pokémon to roam and fly around through. There was even a small pond for some of his Water-Type Pokémon.

Ash: (calling) Hey, everyone! Come over and meet your new friends!

All of Ash's Pokémon complied and came over to Ash and the girls.

Ash: Everyone, meet my new friends; Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Girls, these are my Pokémon. Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Primeape, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Lapras, Haunter, Meganuim, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Heracross, Noctowl, Pupitar, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Serperior, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Naganadel, Melmetal, Solgaleo, Garchomp, Dragonite, Gengar, Skrelp, Flygon, Snover, Spoink, Hippopotas, Houndour, Lucario, Luxio, Passimian, Venipede, Phantump, Zorua, Honedge, Alakazam, Golem, Eevee, Absol, Rhyhorn, Rapidash, Cubchoo, Bouffalant, Gourgeist, Whiscash, Sawk, Throh, Mienfoo, Emolga, Metang, Golett, Bannette, Lairon, Ampharos, Hitmontop, Mandibuzz, Golduck, Duskull, Blitzle, Electrike, Druddigon, Tirtouga and Archen.

All of Ash's Pokémon roared with approval of the girls. After some time, the girls were quite fond of the Pokémon, but Twilight wasn't doing well when she saw Serperior. She had a slight fear of snakes. Ash noticed this and went over to Twilight

Ash: You don't have to be scared, Twilight. Serperior is a really nice Pokémon.

And to indicate that, Serperior gently wrapped its body around Twilight, so as not to put the squeeze on her, and began to nuzzle her head.

Serperior: (affectionately) SERPERIOR!

Twilight: Aww, you really are a sweetie.

Although Twilight got it working well with Serperior, Fluttershy on th other hand was having troubles of her own. She had a fear of dragons and when she saw Charizard, Flygon, Gible, Garchomp, Goodra, Noivern, Naganadel and Dragonite, her legs started to shake and shiver with fear.

Fluttershy: (a little shaky) You wouldn't hurt me, would you?

Gible then went over to Fluttershy, looked at her, and started nuzzling her leg.

Gible: (affectionately) GIBLE GIB!

The other dragons even gave Fluttershy a friendly smile.

Fluttershy: (petting some of the Pokémon) Oh, you're all just a bunch of sweeties.

After a long time of playing with the Pokémon, it was getting dark.

Twilight: Wow, it's nighttime already?

Ash: Sure is! That's my sister for you!

Twilight: Well, we better get going. See you tomorrow, Ash.

Pinkie Pie: Bye!

Rarity: Farewell, darling!

Fluttershy: Bye, Ash!

Applejack: So long, Ash!

Rainbow: See ya in the morning, Ash!

Before the girls left, Naganadel wanted to give the girls a present. It then used the needle on its abdomen and painted a picture of the girls and Ash together.

Naganadel: (presenting) NAGAN!

Twilight: Aww, that's really sweet!

Ash: I guess that means Naganadel likes you girls.

Soon, the girls went home and Ash headed up to bed.

Ash: (thinking) I think I'm gonna like it here in Equestria.

Then, he drifted off to sleep.

Having defeated Nightmare Moon, reuniting with his older sisters and making some new friends, Ash has decided to live in Equestria. And so, this starts Ash's new adventure in a while new world. As the journey continues!

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	3. Ticket Master

Hi, everyone! Here's the next chapter of Ash's Ponyville Adventures, prior to the reviewer's request. The reviewer's name is called Guest. Whoever the person is, please tell me your real name in the review section. And now, in with the chapter.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MY LITTLE PONY*

Narrator: Last time, Ash and the girls defeated the evil Nightmare Moon and she was reverted back to Princess Luna. Ash was also able to reunite with his sisters and have great friends by his side. That was when he decided to stay in Equestria with his new friends. Now Ash has a new adventure ahead of him while living in Equestria.

(Intro - Stand Up - Pokémon Galactic Battles)

Sometimes it's hard to know

Which way your suppose to go

But deep inside, you know you're strong

If you follow your heart, you can't be wrong

Stand up (Stand up) For what is right

Be brave! Get ready to fight

Hold on (Hold on) We're friends for life

And if we come together as one

Complete the quest we've begun

We will win the battle

Equestria Battles

Pokémon

(Song end)

(Scene changes to a hillside in Ponyville, there we see a mysterious figure, which turns out to be Ash as he used his Alicorn magic to create a bright light as he reads the title of the next chapter)

Ash: Chapter 3: Ticket Master

It had been a few days since Ash moved to Equestria, and he was loving it. Twilight taught him how to use magic at his place, but he accidentally hit Pikachu and his Pokémon with his magic and now they have the ability to speak just like Team Rocket's Meowth. Apparently it was a spell that makes animals talk and it clearly has effect on Pokémon too. After that, he can now be able to communicate with his Pokémon. He even let some of his Pokémon hang out with his friends. He sent some of his Pokémon with Applejack, some with Rarity, some with Rainbow Dash, some with Fluttershy (specifically Bulbasaur, Torterra and Goodra), some with Pinkie Pie, and some with Twilight. He even learned how to fly with the help of Rainbow Dash. But there was one thing Ash found a little bit uncomfortable for him. The ponies were addressing him by his title of prince to him whenever he's around, but Twilight and her friends reassured him that once they got to know him, they won't be addressing him by his title which made him feel better. Sometimes he would tell the girls all about his adventures in the human world and they were amazed. Some time after that, a portal was opened up in Ponyville, and out came two ponies, one boy and one girl, and a talking Meowth. They're name's were Jessie and James. While they still had their same Team Rocket uniforms and same hairstyle, their bodies were different. Jessie was a Unicorn with the same fushia pink hair, but with the same colored tail and a light pink body, while James was an Pegasus with the same periwinkle hair, but with the same colored tail and a light sky blue body. Jessie was loving the new look, but James was still trying to get used to it. Meowth was acting a little suspicious as they were trying to find Ash and steal his Pikachu.

Meowth: Are you guys sure the twoip came threw here. (looks around) This place seems kinda quaint.

Jessie: Please, Meowth, we obviously know the twerp would be here, his footprints lead right to that portal we went through.

James: And wherever the twerp goes, Pikachu does too. And once we get his Pikachu, we'll make our way home and give it to the boss.

Meowth: (in defeat) Oy Vey!

Then, a tall, cyan Pokemon with a soft body, usually scrunched eyes, a jagged upper lip and a black tail with eyes, called Wobbuffet, and a small, pink Pokémon with dark blue legs and "hat," which appears crooked and has a white ball on it, a red bump on its stomach and a typical red clown nose appears on its face, and slender arms and small hands, called Mine Jr, popped out and chimed in.

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Mine Jr.: MIME MIME MIME!

Meanwhile, Ash was getting ready for another beautiful day in Ponyville with his buddy Pikachu. They were just finishing making breakfast for the Pokémon. Ash brought it out to his Pokémon. Most of his Pokémon ate food pellets while Melmetal eats, well metal. After breakfast, he and Pikachu went over to Sweet Apple Acres with his Tauros, Melmetal, Meganium, Leavanny, Lycanroc, Squirtle, Feraligatr, Buizel and Oshawott to help on the farm. Tauros and Melmetal help with bucking apples off the trees while Leavanny, Lycanroc, Meganium, Squirtle, Feraligatr, Buizel and Oshawott help with the planting and watering. Twilight, Spike and Applejack were waiting for him when he arrived.

Applejack: Mornin' Ash!

Ash: Morning, Applejack, Twilight!

Twilight: How are you holding up after your little magic mishap.

Ash: Still getting used to the fact that my Pokémon can now talk, but other than that, I'm good.

Applejack: I really do appreciate you and your Pokémon's help here on the farm. Especially Melmetal with its superior strength. I've noticed through the time I spent with it that it's very clever. It carefully lifts the tree out of the ground and shakes the apples out and into the cart.

Ash: Does it place the tree back into the ground where it was?

Applejack: Of course! Big guy might be big and strong, but it's a softy when it comes to nature.

Melmetal: (blushing and rubbing the back of its head) Aww, shucks! You're making me blush!

Ash: Well, I'm glad you approve of it. (to his Pokémon) Alright, you guys go help out in the field while I help Twilight and Applejack.

Tauros/Melmetal/Meganium/Leavanny/Lycanroc/Squirtle/Feraligatr/Buizel/Oshawott: (complying) You got it! (heads off to the fields)

Soon, Ash, Twilight and Applejack set to work with getting the apples. After some time, they started making their way to the barn with their baskets filled with apples. Spike was searching through Twilight's baskets for a perfect apple while Pikachu was resting on Ash's back.

Spike: (tossing apples) No...Nope...Nope

Applejack: Thank ya kindly again, Ash and Twilight, for helping me out. I bet Big Macintosh I could get all these golden, delicious apples in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down stirrup street in one of granny's Cirdles.

[chuckles]

Twilight: No problem at all, Applejack.

Ash: Yeah, and with my Pokémon's help, you won't have to worry about planting more for your crops. That, and with Tauros and Melmetal's help with getting apples off the trees, harvesting will be a cinch.

Twilight: That's great Ash. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime.

Ash: Yeah!

Ash and Twilight: All this hard work is making me hungry.

Ash and Twilight looked at each other when they said the same thing.

Ash: (nervous) You're thinking the same thing as well, Twi?

Twilight: (nervous) Y..Yeah yo.. you too, huh?

Applejack: Well, you know what they say, "great minds think alike."

Ash: You're not wrong about that, AJ!

Spike: (still looking for a perfect apple) I know, right?

Twilight: Oh, cut the act, Spike! You've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked.

Spike: Exactly, you three are taking so long, I've missed snack time.

Twilight: [stomach grumbles] [laughs nervously] I guess we better get some food, huh?

Ash: You said it!

Spike: (still tossing apples) Nope. Worm. (finds the perfect apple) Ah-ha!

Twilight: Oh, Spike, that looks delicious.

Spike was about to eat the apple, but then, Ash used his Alicorn magic to lift the apple and give it to Twilight.

Ash: Here, Twilight! It's yours anyways!

Twilight: (surprised) What about you? You need to eat, too!

Ash: I'll manage!

Twilight: (taking the apple) [blushing] Thank you, Ash!

Spike then found another perfect apple, then happily eats it in his mouth.

[munching]

Twilight: Spike!

Spike: What? [burp]

Spike had burped and a scroll magically appeared.

Twilight looked at the scroll.

Twilight: It's a letter from Princess Celestia!

Spike: [clears throat] (reads) "Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Total Highness, Princess Celestia, is pleased to announce girls Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest.

Twilight and Applejack: (surprised) The Grand Galloping Gala!I

Ash was confused at this!

Ash: (thinking) The who-did-the-what now?

Applejack: Woo-hoo!

Spike: (burping out two tickets) Look, two tickets.

Ash still didn't know what's going on.

Twilight: Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike?

Spike: (denying) No, and I plan to keep it that way! I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense.

Ash: (making a funny while making a Furfrou face) Don't you mean "Furfrou" nonsense.

Twilight and Applejack laughed at the joke.

Twilight: Aw, come on Spike. A dance would be nice.

Applejack: Nice? It's more than nice. I'd love to go. (fantasizing) Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' down on our little tasty vittles 'til the cows come home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big Macintosh old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip. Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala. (fantasy ends)

Twilight: Oh, well in that case, would you like to-

She was thinking of bringing Ash with her. Then, they heard Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Whoa! [crash] Ugh. Are we talking about the Grand Galloping Gala.

Turns out Rainbow Dash heard about the gala.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash. You told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing? Spyin'?

Rainbow Dash: No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?

Twilight: Yes, but-

She was cut off!

Rainbow Dash: YES! This is so awesome! The Wonderbolts perform at the Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. (fantasizing) Everypony would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on the Wonderbolts, but then, in would fly, Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, the Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature move be incorporated into their routine, and welcome me as their newest member. (fantasy ends) Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one choice to show'em my stuff. You gotta take me!

Applejack: (on pulling on Rainbow Dash's tail) [grunted] Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. [spit] I asked for that ticket first.

Ash: (thinking, worried) Oh, boy! This can't be good!

Rainbow Dash: So? That doesn't mean you own it.

Applejack: Oh, yeah? Well, I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket.

The two girls were eye to eye of who's getting the ticket.

Twilight: Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?

Ash: I agree to those standards.

Pikachu: So do I!

Applejack: Drummin' up business for the farm?

Rainbow Dash: A chance to meet the Wonderbolts?

Applejack: (argues) Money t' fix Granny's hip.

Rainbow Dash: Living the dream.

Twilight: Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they?

Then, they heard Ash's stomach rumble as he chuckles.

Twilight: Listen to that, Ash is starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?

Applejack: Okay.

Rainbow Dash: [groan]

And with that, Ash, Twilight, Spike and Pikachu left. As they were making their way to get lunch, Twilight was still thinking.

Spike: So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight?

I don't know, Spike, but I REALLY can't think straight when I'm hungry. So where should we eat-

Then, there was a crash as Ash and Twilight bumped into Pinkie Pie who slammed out the door. The tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala landed on Pinkie Pie's nose and she started to freak out.

Pinkie Pie: (shrieks) BATS! BATS ON MY FACE! HELP! Wait these are tickets to the GRAND GALLOPING GALA?! (extremely rapid speech while fantasizing about a party) It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always, always, ALWAYS wanted to go! (singing) Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me Hip hip, hooray, it's the best place for me, for Pinkie (speaking) With decorations and streamers and fairy lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pincushions. With goodies like sugarcubes and sugarcanes and sundaes and sunbeams and sarsaparilla! And I get to play my favorite-est of favorite fantabulous games like Pin the Tail on the Pony! (singing) Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me Oh, the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me 'Cause it's the most galarific superly-terrific gala ever in the whole galaxy! WHEE! (song ends) Oh, thank you, Twilight! It's the most wonderfulest gift ever! (Pinkie's eyes squeak)

Ash: Um, actually…

He starts to say, but was interrupted by Rarity when Spike picks up the tickets.

Rarity: (gasps) Are these what I think they are?!

Twilight: Uh...

Pinkie Pie: Yes, yes, YES! Twilight's taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot!

Rarity: I design ensembles for the Gala EVERY year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the SOCIETY, the CULTURE, the GLAMOR, it's where I truly belong. (giggles) It's where I'm destined to meet (dreamily) HIM.

Pinkie Pie: (excited) HIM! (quizzically) Who?

Rarity: Him! (fantasizing about the gala with sophisticated ponies) I would stroll through the Gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who IS that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia HERSELF, and the princess would be so taken with my style and elegance that she would introduce me (squealing) to HIM, (dreamily) her nephew, the most handsome eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt, our courtship would be MAGNIFICENT, he would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say (shrieking) YES! We would have a royal wedding befitting a princess, which is, (giggles) of course, what I'd become upon marrying (squeals) HIM, the stallion of my dreams. (wedding bells ring)(fantasy ends) TWILIGHT! I simply cannot believe that you would invite Pinkie Pie so she could (disgusted) party, (high-pitched whining) and prevent me from meeting my true love! How could you?! HMPH!

Just then, something grabbed the tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala out of Spike's hand, which Ash noticed.

Spike: Hey!

Ash: What in the heck!

Turns out it was Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel, who grabbed the tickets.

Fluttershy: [gasp] Angel, these are perfect.

Twilight: Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie: You haven't?!

Ash: What Twilight meant is she needs time to think about it.

Fluttershy: (meekly) Um, excuse me, Twilight, I would just like to ask, um, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else- (she hadn't finished)

Rarity: (incredulous) YOU?! YOU want to go to the Gala?

Fluttershy: Oh, no. (Angel thumps feet) I, I mean, yes. Or, actually, kinda. You see, it's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden surrounding the dance. (fantasizing about the garden at The castle) The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom And that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna! There's loons, and toucans, and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz, and blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos.

Twilight: Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds beautiful?

Rainbow Dash: (who had just arrived) WAIT JUST A MINUTE!

Ash: Rainbow Dash, were you following us?

Rainbow Dash: (flustered) No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody.

Applejack: Wait just another minute!

Twilight: Applejack, were you following us too?

Applejack: No, I was following THIS one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. (grumbling) Still tryin' to take my ticket.

Rainbow Dash: YOUR ticket?!

Pinkie Pie: But Twilight's taking me!

(ponies arguing over each other) (ponies arguing over each other)

Ash was trying to calm the girls down as they were arguing.

Twilight: QUIEEEEEEEEEEET!

Pinkie Pie: And then I said, "Oatmeal?! Are you crazy?!" (sheepishly) Oh.

Twilight: Girls, there's no use in arguing.

Rarity: (pleading) But Twilight-

Twilight: (shushes) This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise, (both here and Ash's stomach grumbles) not to mention hunger. Now go on! Shoo! (ponies grumble) And don't worry! I'll figure this out! (crestfallen, to self) Somehow. (as they go to a restaurant for lunch) Ash, Spike, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the Gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie, or Fluttershy, Rarity Oh, who should go with me? (stomach grumbles)

Waiter: Have you made your decision?

Twilight: I can't decide!

Spike: Twilight, he just wants to take your order.

Twilight: Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich. (noticing Ash having a little trouble) Ash, something wrong?

Ash: Ah, it's kind of hard to choose what to eat from the menu.

Twilight: Ash, it's ok. You're an Alicorn Prince and I'm a Unicorn, so try it out.

Ash: In that case, I'll have what she's having.

Waiter: [nods] Of course, your highness. And for your little mouse friend?

Pikachu: Some apples would be nice.

Waiter: Of course!

Spike: Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries. Extra-crispy.

Twilight: What do you think, Spike?

Spike: I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?

Twilight: I MEAN about the Gala and the ticket and who I should take.

Spike: Oh! (annoyed) You're still on THAT?

Twilight: (looks at Ash) Listen, Ash! HOW do I choose? And when I DO choose, would the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies! Twilight: What if I-

She didn't finish her sentence as Ash stomps his hooves on the table.

Ash: Twilight, it's time that you made your own decision. Tell them that it's your choice and not theirs. My sister have you those tickets for a reason. Now, just tell them that you only need one friend to come. I know they'll understand.

That speech made Twilight smile.

Twilight: But, why aren't you asking for the ticket?

Ash: Because that would destroy our friendship.

Twilight blushed when he said that.

Waiter: (bringing out the sandwiches) Ah, your food.

Twilight: Oh, thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat.

Ash: You said it!

[ponies galloping]

Waiter: Em, Your highness and madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain?

Twilight: It's not raining… (sees Ash with a soggy sandwich) Ash, what's going on?

Ash points up towards the clouds and there was Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Hi there best friend forever I've ever ever had! Enjoying the sunny weather?

Twilight: (accusatory) Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?

Rainbow Dash: (innocently) What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all. (sees Ash) Hey, are you planning to take the ticket?

Ash: No, Rainbow, I was enjoying my lunch until you ruined it. (steaming like a tea kettle)

Twilight: Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the EXTRA ticket by doing me extra special favors, ARE you?

Rainbow Dash: Me? No no no, of COURSE not!

Twilight: (sarcastic) Uh-huh.

Rainbow Dash: Seriously. I'd do it for anypony. (ponies dashing about) (gulps) Heheheh

Twilight: Rainbow, I am NOT comfortable accepting unwanted favors. So I'd appreciate it if you'd close up that raincloud right now.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh. FINE. (zips the clouds shut)

Twilight: That's better.

Ash: Twilight, you should've asked her to clear the rain.

Then, Twilight's sandwich is ruined. Spike snickers at that as Ash nudged him with his elbow to get him to stop. Then, Rarity shows up in her raincoat.

Rarity: Twilight! (matter-of-factly) It's raining.

Twilight: (sarcastic) No! Really?

Rarity: (pushes Ash aside and drags Twilight) Come with me before you catch a cold!

Twilight: Wait! What about Ash?

Rarity: Don't worry he'll be fine.

Ash: (getting rained over)(angry) Okay! That's the last straw!

Ash was so upset of seeing his friends are fighting over the ticket as he's going to find them.

Ash: (stomach grumbling) Stop thinking about food Ash, maybe thunderbolt myself will help. (zaps himself with Thunderbolt) Ah, that's better now to find the girls before the fight gets more worse.

Ash follows the trail as he walked and walked till he sees Twilight.

Pikachu: There she is, Ash.

And Pikachu was right! They see Twilight's cornered by everypony in ponyville.

Ash: And she's in the jam here. Come on.

Ash was heading to the library as her and spike see Ash

Ash: Run!

They're running from a stampede of ponies as they're running as fast as they can till the ponies sees Ash standing at the street pole.  
Ash: They went that way. (points that direction as the ponies follow as Twilight came out)

Twilight: Thanks Ash !

Ash: (looks at her) Don't mention it. (sees the other five girls) Uh oh, more trouble! Quick, hide!

So, Twilight went to hide in the library just as the girls show up.

Applejack: Ash, there you are! Where's Twilight?

Ash was going to answer, when…

Rainbow Dash: Back off, Applejack! I'm asking him the question, not you.

Rarity: Now see here, I'm asking him.

Then, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie came and say the same thing. As they're continuing arguing, Ash tried to say something (Ash's stomach grumbling ) but Ash couldn't hold his hunger till...

Ash: (steaming) [train whistle from the ears] [yells] ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALL OF YOU!

The girls and Pikachu looked at him and this is the first time they see him angry.

Ash: You girls are acting like younger fillies, all of you. Can't you see Twilight is under stress and hunger and trying to make her mind up. You all should be ashamed of yourselves letting that stupid ticket destroy your friendship. Now you see how I feel about it as well. Some friends you guys are. Come on, Pikachu, let's go! (walks away leaving them alone to think about what they're doing with Pikachu right behind)

Applejack: This is the first time he got mad at us and he's right.

Fluttershy: I don't want the ticket anymore and will you all forgive me.

Rarity: How rude of him yelling at the lady, but it's not just Twilight we hurt.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, we accused Ash for thinking he wants the ticket, but I don't want it anymore.

Rainbow Dash: We should talk to Twilight, then go to Ash.

They agreed with her and head straight to the library as Twilight got it seal shut as she see them she tried to tell them who to pick and can't decide as Applejack came to her.

Applejack: Twilight, Sugar, I -I didn't mean to put you so much pressure on you. You see Ash told us that what we put you through was wrong, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore.

Fluttershy: Me too! I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful.

Pinkie Pie: And me too! It's no fun upsetting your friends.

Rarity: Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did.

Rainbow Dash: Yes! That means the ticket is mine! (sees them with a glare look)[nervous] you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves to the wonderful hooves I don't need that ticket anyway.

Applejack: And, thanks to Ash that told us, and it's great for him to tell us how you feel.

Applejack/Fluttershy/Rarity/Rainbow Dash/Pinkie Pie: We're sorry, Twilight.

Twilight: It's okay, girls. I forgive for all. (tells Spike to take the note as she tears the tickets and sends it to Princess Celestia as she ask them one question) Hey, did Ash really mean what he say?

Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy/Rarity/Applejack/Pinkie Pie: Absolutely!

Then, Spike burps out a message from Celestia as Twilight read there's seven tickets and spike got one as well as the girls are happy because they're going to the Grand Galloping Gala.

Rarity: What do you say we get Ash and go have some dinner.

They all agreed and went over to Ash's house. Meanwhile, Ash was laying on the couch in his living room pouting when he heard a knock at his door. He went over and saw the girls were there.

Ash: Oh, hi, girls! What are you doing here?

Applejack: We came to apologize for our selfish behavior.

Rainbow Dash: And for pressuring Twilight!

Rarity: And for upsetting you.

Ash: It's alright, girls! I'm just glad you're all still friends.

Twilight: (levitating the ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala over to Ash) Ash, we have an extra ticket for you for the Grand Galloping Gala, if your interested in going with us that is?

Ash: Sure! I'm willing to go. It has been a while since I went to a dance.

Pikachu: Mind if I tag along too, Ash?

Ash: Sure, buddy! You can come as my guest.

Pikachu: Yay!

Then, all of a sudden, as they were leaving, Pikachu was levitated with magic and brought over to three mysterious figures.

Ash: Pikachu!

Pikachu: ASH, HELP!

Twilight: What's going on?

Rarity: Who dares steal Ash's Pikachu?!

That's when they heard evil laughing!

Ash: [thinking] Oh no, not them!

Jessie: (stepping out of the shadows) "Who dares" is a question so twerpish indeed!

James: (stepping out of the shadows) The answer to come as we feel the need!

Jessie: Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!

James: Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!

Meowth: And carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!

Jessie: The fiery destroyer, Jessie!

James: And with thunderous emotion, I am James!

Meowth: Wisest of the wise, Meowth!

Team Rocket: Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!

Wobbuffet: (on cue) WOBBUFFET!

MIME Jr.: (on cue) MIME MIME MIME!

Ash: Team Rocket!

Twilight: You know these ponies, Ash?

Ash: I do, but they aren't really ponies. They're humans from my world. They're bad guys who like to steal other people's Pokémon.

Twilight: They steal?!

Applejack: So, they're thieves?!

Ash: You can't even leave me at peace here, can you? You just have to follow me here to steal Pikachu.

Jessie: You just never learn do you, twerp? We never stop chasing after what we want until we get it.

Rarity: How dare you call our friend a twerp. I'll have you know that Ash here is the Lost Prince of Friendship.

Meowth: Ask us if we care, prissy pants, because we don't!

Rarity: [angry] Well, I never!

James: And now that we have Pikachu, we'll be taking our leave.

Team Rocket: (walking away) Fare thee well!

But as they were leave, Rainbow Dash blocked their way.

Rainbow Dash: You're not going anywhere!

Jessie: Well then, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you're gonna get. (tossing her PokéBalls) Seviper, Yanmega, Gourgeist, Mimikyu, out!

James: (tossing his PokéBalls) Carnivine, Inkay, Mareanie, you too.

Out came Jessie's Seviper, Yanmega, Gourgeist and Mimikyu and James's Carnivine, Inkay and Mareanie. But, as always, Carnivine gives a love bite to James's head.

Seviper: SEVIPER!

Yanmega: YAN YAN!

Gourgeist: GOURGEIST!

Mimikyu: KI KI KI KIIIIII!

Inkay: INKAY!

Mareanie: MAR-EAN!

Carnivine: (biting on James's head) CARNIVINE!

James: You know I love you too, Carnivine, but for now get them!

Ash: Melmetal, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Decidueye, Naganadel, Greninja and Sceptile, help us out!

Then, Melmetal, Lycanroc, Incineroar, Decidueye, Naganadel, Greninja and Sceptile came out from the field in the backyard ready for battle.

Ash: You girls wanna give me a hand?

Twilight: You want us to battle with you?

Ash: Sure, it'll give you the experience of a Pokémon battle.

Twilight: In that case, I'll take Decidueye.

Applejack: Melmetal, you're with me.

Rarity: Incineroar, lend me your power, please.

Rainbow Dash: Let's teach'em a lesson, Lycanroc!

Pinkie Pie: Dibs on Sceptile!

Fluttershy: I guess that leaves you and me, Naganadel!

Ash: Now, Decidueye's moves are Razor Leaf, Seed Bomb, Spirit Shackle and Brave Bird, Incineroar's moves are Darkest Lariat, Revenge, Fire Blast and Flame Charge, Lycanroc's moves are Bite, Accelerock, Stone Edge and Counter, Melmetal's moves are Flash Cannon and Double Iron Bash, Naganadel's moves are Thunderbolt, X-Scissor, Sludge Bomb and Dragon Pulse, and Sceptile's moves are Quick Attack, Leaf Blade and Leaf Storm.

Twilight: Got it, Ash! And I may have just the strategy to beat'em.

Jessie: Seviper, use Poison Tail, Yanmega, use Steel Wing, Mimikyu, use Shadow Claw, and Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb.

James: Carnivine, use Bite, Inkay, use Tackle, Mime Jr, Mimic Inkay's Tackle, and Mareanie, use Knock Off.

All of Team Rocket's Pokémon complied and attacked. Seviper dagger part of its tail glows purple and Seviper went to hit its target. Yanmega's wings glowed white and it went to hit its target. Gourgeist opened its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from its mouth that explode on impact. Mimikyu creates two black sharp claws with a purple outline from under its rag. It then went to slash its target with them. Carnivine went bites on its target using its mouth. Inkay charged through the air towards its target and was about to tackle it. Mine Jr. mimicked Inkay's Tackle attack and was doing the same thing Inkay was. Mareanie's tentacles glowed white and it went to strike its target with them.

Rainbow Dash: Lycanroc, use Counter on all of them.

Lycanroc: (complying) You got it!

The brown stone on the top of Lycanroc's head glowed orange with a light green outline and it struck Seviper, Yanmega, Mimikyu, Carnivine, Inkay, Mime Jr., and Mareanie, and knocked back Seed Bomb at Gourgeist giving them loads of damage and making them land on top of Team Rocket, which made Jessie release Pikachu from her magic.

James: Oh no!

Rainbow Dash: Aww yeah! Nice going, Lycanroc!

Lycanroc: Thanks!

Twilight: Now Decidueye, use Spirit Shackle to keep them from escaping.

Decidueye: (complying) As you wish, Ms. Sparkle!

Decidueye draws an arrow quill from its wing, with a shadowy aura surrounding the tip after it's drawn, and fired it at Team Rocket. The arrow looped around Team Rocket before striking the ground in front of it, sticking Team Rocket and their Pokémon's shadows in place, preventing them from moving.

Jessie: Hey, I can't move!

Ash: Alright, let's wrap it up! Ready, girls?

Mane 6: Ready!

Ash and Mane 6: Everyone, attack!

Greninja: (throwing a ninja star made of water) WATER SHURIKEN!

Lycanroc: (slamming its paws to the ground) STONE EDGE!

Decidueye: (firing a barrage of glowing leaves from its cape-like wings) RAZOR LEAF!

Incineroar: (spewing a ball of fire from its belt and smacked it) FIRE BLAST!

Melmetal: (firing a white and light blue beam from the eye on the center of its head) FLASH CANNON!

Naganadel: (firing a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its main stinger) DRAGON PULSE!

Sceptile: (firing a barrage of light green glowing leaves from all around) LEAF STORM!

Pikachu: (unleashing a huge amount of electricity) THUNDERBOLT!

All the attacks combined and hit Team Rocket, sending them all flying!

Jessie: Well, another failure yet again, but this time as ponies.

James: And to think we were close this time, but isn't wired about how we're blasting off now.

Meowth: Yeah, because you're now doing it as ponies. And if you can do it as humans, you can do it as ponies too. Plus, we don't have to deal with Bewear interfering anymore. And that's our cue to say...

Team Rocket: (flying away) WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Mine Jr.: MIME MIME!

[star twinkle]

Fluttershy: Oh, I hope they're okay.

Ash: They're fine, Fluttershy! They might be down and blasted off, but they're not out. They might just come back.

Rainbow Dash: And when they do, we'll be ready to take'em down.

Ash: That's the spirit! Now, don't we have a Grand Galloping Gala to get ready for?

Mane 6: Yeah!

And with that, Ash and the girls went off to have dinner and get ready for I Grand Galloping Gala.

Narrator: And so, after solving a problem between friends, our heroes are now able to go to the Grand Galloping Gala together. And they'll always will be friends 'til the end. As the journey continues!

To be continued…

And that's it for this ! I hope you enjoyed ! And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time.


	4. Applebuck Season and Ash's Night Shift

Hi, everyone! Sorry it took me awhile to update this. I've been chalked full of Pokémon crossover ideas that I didn't get a chance to update this. And now, it's time for chapter 4 of Ash's Ponyville Adventures.

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MY LITTLE PONY*

It was a beautiful day at Sweet Apple Acres, as Applejack and his brother, Big Mac, were overlooking the apple orchard. It was that time of year for the Apple Family. Applebuck Season!

Applejack: Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on.

Big Mac: Eeyup. Too big for you to handle on your own.

Applejack: Come on, big brother! You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle. [hoof bumps her brother's hurt leg] Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end.

Big Mac: Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of.

Applejack: Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Applejack: Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?

Big Mac: But still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds o' apple trees just doesn't add up to...

Applejack: Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddy the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you. I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season all by myself. [gulps].

* * *

[Theme Song: Unbeatable - Pokémon Advanced Battle]

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh

I'm unbeatable

Walking down this endless highway

With nothing but my friends beside me

We'll never give in, we'll never rest

Advanced Battle is the ultimate test

From the earth, the land, the sea and sky They can never win, but they sure can try

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon

(Advanced Battle!)

Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable

From the stars and the ancient past

They come to play, but they'll never last

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm unbeatable Pokémon (Advanced Battle!)

Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh I'm undefeatable

Oh oh oh

(Advanced Battle!)

I'm unbeatable

Pokémon

[End song]

* * *

(Scene changes to a hillside in Ponyville, there we see two mysterious figures, which turns out to be Twilight and Applejack as Twilight used her magic to create a bright light as they read the title of the next chapter)

Twilight: Chapter 4

Applejack: Applebuck Season and Ash's Night Shift.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere by Ponyville, another portal opened up and out came a floating red device with flat lightning bolt-like arms, eyes and mouth on the screen and stubby feet. It was called a Rotom Pokédex, but others call it a Rotom Dex. He looked around at his new surroundings.

Rotom Dex: Hmmm. I know Arceus said that Ash would be here, but I'm not sure how I'll be able to find him in this quaint little town.

Just then, he saw a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail fly by. It was Rainbow Dash.

Rotom Dex: Maybe I'll ask that Pegasus for help. [floats over to Rainbow Dash] Excuse me!

Rainbow Dash: [startled] Aah!

Rotom Dex: Oops! Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

Rainbow Dash: It's cool. Names Rainbow Dash! And you are?

Rotom Dex: I am Rotom Dex! It's a pleasure!

Rainbow Dash: Rotom Dex? [remembers one of the stories of Ash adventures in the human world] Oh, you were the kind of Pokédex thing that helped Ash on his travels.

Rotom Dex: [shocked while showing a surprised emoji on his face] BE-BE! YOU KNOW ASH! Tell me, where can I find him?

Rainbow Dash: I think he told me recently that he was heading to Sugarcube Corner for an order of cupcakes for him and his Pokémon pals. I can take you to him, if you want.

Rotom Dex: That would be awesome!

Rainbow Dash: Cool. Just follow me.

So, Rainbow Dash and Rotom Dex went off to Sugarcube for to find Ash. Meanwhile, Ash had just finished up at Sugarcube, and was about to leave, pulling out a cart filled with boxes of choc behind him, when he saw Rainbow Dash flying down towards him.

Rainbow Dash: [calling] Yo, Ash!

Ash: [looks up] Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash, what's up? [jokes] Besides you.

Rainbow Dash: Funny! And, if you must know, I just came across something that happens to be a friend of yours from your world.

Ash: Really? Who's that?

Just then, Rotom Dex came out from behind Rainbow Dash.

Rotom Dex: Surprise!

Ash couldn't believe his eyes! He almost teared up!

Ash: [excited] Rotom! [hugs Rotom Dex as it floated towards Ash] What are you doing here? I thought you were working at Aether Paradise?

Rotom Dex: Lusamine, Lillie and Gladion came back home after finding her father and I finished my duties there, then I retired. I didn't know what else to with myself and I did miss you, that was when I met Arceus and he told me where you were, so here I am! Also, get this, Professors Kukui and Burnett are going to be parents.

Ash: Really! That's awesome!

Rotom Dex: I know, right!

Ash: Anyway, I'm glad we're reunited with each other. You've gotta meet Twilight. She'll definitely like you best seeing as how your basically like a mobile data book for Pokémon.

Rotom Dex: I'm sure I will.

Just then, they felt the ground starting to shake.

Rotom Dex: [surprised and concerned] What's going on?!

Rainbow Dash flew up and noticed a herd of cows heading straight for Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE!

[cows mooing]

[ponies panicking]

Sweetie Drops: Stampede!

[ponies panicking]

Pinkie Pie: [laughter] Hey...! [vibrating] This makes my voice sound silly!

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, are you crazy?! Run!

Mayor Mare: Everypony calm down. There is no need to panic.

Rarity: But Mayor, whatever shall we do?

Rainbow Dash: Look there!

They all looked and noticed Ash was running towards the entrance to Ponyville with Lycanroc, Lairon, Krookodile, Luxio and Electrike by his side.

Ash: [to Luxio and Electrike] You two help Applejack and Winona.

Luxio: Right, Ash! [to Electrike] Let's go!

Electrike: Right!

The two Electric-Type Pokémon rushed to help Applejack and Winona with the cows. While Ash, along with Lycanroc, Lairon and Krookodile on opposite sides of the entrance.

Ash: Now, Lycanroc, Lairon and Krookodile, barricade the entrance with Stone Edge.

Lycanroc/Lairon/Krookodile: [in unison] Right! [they slammed their paws, legs and claws to the ground] STONE EDGE!

Then, glowing pillars of rock formed from out of the ground and barricade the entrance. Then Ash stood in front of rock pillars and then used the power of telepathy to stop the cows from stampeding. The cows started to slow down and they came to a stop. That was when the Stone Edge barricade disintegrated and all the ponies came out to thank Ash and Applejack for his bravery. Even Rotom Dex was amazed! After everypony left, Rotom Dex came down to Ash.

Rotom Dex: Ash, that was incredible! The way you had your Pokémon use Stone Edge to barricade the entrance to Ponyville and the way you calmed down the cows. It was awesome!

Ash: Thanks, Rotom!

While Rainbow Dash was amused at this, the rest of the girls just stood there confused and surprised.

Twilight: Uh, Ash?

Rarity: Care to introduce your friend to us, darling.

Ash: Oh, of course. Rotom, this is Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy. Girls, this is Rotom Dex! He was friend during my travels.

Rotom Dex: I'm also Ash's personal informant for all things Pokémon. It's a pleasure.

Twilight: So, you're one of those Pokédex things that Ash had during his travels?

Rotom Dex: That's right, Miss Twilight Sparkle. I'm actually a combination of a Rotom and a Pokédex. In other words, I am the Pokédex version of Rotom.

Twilight: I see. Can we see a demonstration? Try giving us the data on Pikachu.

Rotom Dex: But of course, Miss Sparkle. [gives data on Pikachu] Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. An Electric type. It raises its tail to sense its surroundings. If you pull on its tail, it will shock you.

Twilight: [impressed] Wow! That's amazing. You're almost like a informational book on different creatures.

Rotom Dex: I'm glad you approve.

Applejack: That's mighty swell. Now, if y'all excuse me. I have to get back to Sweet Apple Acres for Applebuck Season. See y'all later. [leaves for Sweet Apple Acres]

Rotom Dex: [confused] "Mighty swell?" "Y'all?" Does not compute! Does not compute!

Ash: Applejack is a country girl so that's why she speaks that way.

Rotom Dex: I understand!

Just then, Ash and Twilight's stomachs began to growl.

Ash/Twilight: [in unison] Guess that stampede incident made me hungry.

They looked at each other and blushed.

Twilight: [nervous] You were thinking the same thing?

Ash: Y-Yeah! You were too?

That was when Rotom Dex decided to have some fun.

Rotom Dex: [teasing with a smirk face emoji on his screen] Ooh! Don't you two look cute together.

That made Ash and Twilight's faces burn bright red.

Ash/Twilight: [in unison] We're just friends!

Ash: Anyway, how about we go back to my place for dinner. I know how to make a four cheese pizza. And you can even sleep over, if you want. We can even camp out under the stars in my backyard.

That got the girls interested.

Rarity: We'd be delighted to sleep over at your place, Ash!

Ash: Awesome!

Rotom Dex: And while we're at it, I'll even show you some other functions that I have.

Twilight: That would be great!

So they all went back to Ash's place for nice pizza dinner. A little later, while the pizza was cooking in the oven, Rotom Dex showed the girls what he can do. Right now, he's on the voice sampling part of his functions.

Twilight: So you say you have voice sampling.

Rotom Dex: That's right, Twilight. Go ahead, say something! Anything!

Twilight: Okay! Um, let's see... I'm Twilight Sparkle, and I originally came from Canterlot.

Rotom Dex: Analyzing…Analyzing…Analyzing… Sampling complete! [doing Twilight's voice] I'm Twilight Sparkle! Nice to meet you!

Twilight: Whoa! Now that's impressive!

Rotom Dex: I'm glad you approve.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Ooh! Do my voice! Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, Ponyville's super awesome party pony!

Rotom Dex: Analyzing…Analyzing…Analyzing… Sampling complete! [doing Pinkie's voice] Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Nice to meet you!

Pinkie Pie: [laughing] Oh man, you're so funny, Rotom.

Rainbow Dash: Do you think you can do my voice too? 'Sup! Rainbow Dash is the name and speed is my game.

Rotom Dex: Analyzing…Analyzing…Analyzing… Sampling complete! [doing Rainbow's voice] 'Sup! I'm Rainbow Dash! Nice to meet'cha!

Rainbow Dash: [impressed] Man, that's truly awesome!

Rarity: Could you do my voice, please, darling! [clears her throat] I'm Rarity and I'm a genius when it comes to fashion.

Rotom Dex: Analyzing…Analyzing…Analyzing… Sampling complete! [doing Rarity's voice] My name's Rarity! Pleasure to meet you, darling!

Rarity: Ooh! Now, I have seen everything!

Ash: [coming in with the pizza] Pizza's ready!

The girls took a bite of the pizza and their eyes were sparkling in amazement!

Twilight: Wow! That's really good!

Pinkie Pie: It's more than good, it's delicious!

Rainbow Dash: Ash, you never seize to amaze me!

Ash: Well, Rainbow Dash…

[Song: Full of Surprises]

I'm full of surprises

(Twilight: Tell me he's not)

They ought to say of me

(Rarity: He is!)

I bring some razzle dazzle everywhere

I'm full of surprises

As you can plainly see

I don't find being surprising much to bare

I'm full of surprises

They ought to say of me

I bring some razzle dazzle everywhere

I'm full of surprises

As you can plainly see

I don't find being surprising much to bare.

[Ash's Pokémon] He's full of surprises

Just like he'll always be

He brings some razzle dazzle everywhere

He's full of surprises

As you can plainly see

He don't find being surprising much to bare

[Ash] Some would probably say

They're just a bunch of silly tricks

[Ash's Pokémon] But he'd say he's a problem solver

Looking for a nice quick fix!

[Ash] I'm full of surprises

They ought to say of me

[Ash's Pokémon] He brings some razzle dazzle anywhere

[Ash] I'm full of surprises

As you can plainly see

[Ash's Pokémon] He's trusting his surprises to bring care

He's full of surprises

Just like he'll always be

[Ash] I bring some razzle dazzle wherever I go

[Ash's Pokémon] He's full of surprises

As you can plainly see

[Ash] I'm trusting my surprises to be known

I hope this time being surprising will be shown

[Ash's Pokémon] They used to call them devious

[Ash] Because of some bits of previous

[Ash's Pokémon] But please you must believious

[Ash] They're not that bad… (sneaking up behind Spike)[BOO!]

(Spike: AAH!)

[Ash and his Pokémon] Well, maybe just a tad.

[Song end]

So, everyone had their pizza dinner and then Ash told more of his tales from his his world. Then, they all went to sleep.

The next morning, there was a big award ceremony happening in Ponyville to celebrate Ash and Applejack saving Ponyville from the stampede. Ash got his award first. He went on stage, got his award and spoke to audience.

Ash: Thank you, everypony, for this award, but I did it because all of you ponies are great friends to me and I like to help anyone or anypony or anything in any way I can.

Then, a female earth pony with beige coat and a pigment blue mane with pink streaks spoke up from the crowd. Her name was Sweetie Drops, but everypony calls her Bon Bon.

Bon Bon: But that's what makes you a great king. Helping others in a time of need.

Ash: I know that, but please, everypony, I'll accept this award on one condition. I want you all to address me, not as your prince, but as your friend, just call me Ash.

Ponies: We promise to do so, Ash!

Ash: Good. And now, I would like to give this other award to my best country girl friend, Applejack!

Ponies: [cheering]

That was when Ash noticed Applejack didn't show. Then, he saw Applejack coming onto the stage. She looked exhausted.

Applejack: I'm here. I'm here. [yawn] [sigh] Sorry I'm late-whoa-I was just... whoa... Did I get your tail? Ash. Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy. [yawn] It's so bright and shiny and, heh, heh heh, I sure do look funny heh. Ooo-ooo.

Pinkie Pie: Woo-ooo.

Applejack: Ooo-ooo.

Ash: Okay. Well, thank you Applejack for saving us from that scary stampede, and always being there for everypony.

Applejack: [yawn] Yeah. I like helping the ponyfolks and [yawn] and stuff. [snore] Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, Thanks.

[sounds of dragging metal]

Twilight Sparkle: Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little-

Rainbow Dash: Tired?

Fluttershy: Dizzy?

Rarity: Messy? Well, did you see her mane?

Pinkie Pie: She seemed fine to me. Woo! Woo!

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm.

Ash: I'm going to go investigate on the matter. [heads off to Sweet Apple Acres]

When Ash arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, he saw his Pokémon working in the fields. Then, he saw a light yellow female earth pony filly with a cute red ribbon that matched her mane. Her name was Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: Well, hi there.

Ash: Hey, I remember you, you're Applejack's younger sister, Apple Bloom. Haven't seen you since I first met the Apple Family.

Apple Bloom: Yep, that's me. And I must be a friend of my sister. Ash Ketchum, right?

Ash: That's my name, don't wear it out. But anyway, is your sister around, I wanted to talk to her, she seemed tired when she got her award today.

Apple Bloom: Oh, well she's busy with Applebuck Season because Big Mac is out of commission. But he wanted me to tell you, if you came by, that he appreciates your Pokémon working in the fields and in the orchard. He also said that it's like you could also use them for bucking apples for Applebuck Season.

That was when an idea flew into Ash's spiky head.

Ash: Say, Apple Bloom, is there any chance I can do night shift?

That was when Apple Bloom realized what Ash's plan was.

Apple Bloom: Then, you're the right colt for the job.

Nighttime came and Applejack was still bucking the apples on the other side, but Ash however, is all set and ready for this spot with his Tauros, Melmetal, Donphan, Rhyhorn, Rapidash and Bouffalant.

Ash: [whispers] Alright, guys! You know the drill

Then, the Pokémon set to work kicking the trees as apples started to fall into the baskets and then they were tied around each of the Pokémon except for Melmetal, he was carrying them.

Ash: Alright, you guys! March!

Then, all of his Pokémon started heading towards the barn and place them inside.

Ash: Alright! Here's the plan. [points to one side of the field] You guys will do this side, [points to the other side] and I'll do that side.

The Pokémon agreed and they all set to work. Morning came as Twilight was going to the farm and talk to Applejack as she notice that she's still kicking off the apples at the tree as she then notice that other trees were all done but she then talks to her.

Twilight: Applejack, can we talk.

But Applejack's ears were ringing because she hit her head on the tree.

Applejack: Can bees squawk?!

Twilight: No, can we talk?!

Applejack: Oh, then why did you say so!

As they were talking, they saw Ash, but all worn out for some reason.

Applejack: Ash, are you feeling alright?

Ash: [snaps out of it] Yeah, I'm fine you two.

Twilight: Quick question: Do you know how the other trees are already done, Ash?

Ash: We'll talk about that later for now I'm asking Applejack something.

Applejack: And what's that?

Ash: Well do you think you can stop bucking the Apples?

Applejack: [stubbornly] No way Ash I'm gonna get the harvest done. You've gotta problem with that?

Ash: Actually I do because YOU NEED HELP!

Twilight then noticed the bags under his eyes.

Twilight: [concerned] Ash, did you get some sleep this morning?

Ash: I'm fine really. It's Applejack I'm worried about.

Then, they saw Applejack leaving.

Ash: I tell you, Twilight, she's as stubborn as a mule. [notices the time] I'll be going now. [As he's walking off] See ya!

Twilight: [thinking, concerned] It's not Applejack I'm worried about now, it's you Ash.

* * *

[Who's That Pokémon? time]

(shows the shape of a butterfly Pokémon)

Ash/Twilight/Applejack: [in unison] Who's that Pokémon?

(Shape reveals to be Butterfree)

Ash/Twilight/Applejack: [in unison] It's Butterfree!

Butterfree: FREE FREE!

[End]

* * *

Another night came in Sweet Apple Acres as Ash and his Pokémon are marching again and see the other trees are ready for harvest.

Ash: Alright, you guys! Move out!

Then, Tauros, Melmetal, Donphan, Rhyhorn, Rapidash and Bouffalant set to work kicking and lightly punching the trees causing apples to fall once again to the baskets and Ash tied them on the tauros again then march back to the farm as Apple Bloom and Big Mac sees them with the Apples then notice Ash's eyes are starting to close.

Ash: Oh no! Must stay awake! Time for Uproar.

Then, Ash used Uproar, in which Ash yells out loud, making blue sound waves come out of its mouth. It also makes him unable to fall asleep.

Ash: Now, time to keep bucking.

Ash then went back and start bucking the trees while Pokémon needed rest as he got back.

Apple Bloom: Ash, good timing. [notices Ash looks exhausted] Ash, you should get some sleep there.

Ash: [denying] I'll be fine Apple bloom [rests for a bit].

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was spying on Ash and noticed the field of apple trees.

James: [quietly] That is kind of the twerp to help that country twerpette with her harvesting.

Meowth: [quietly] After all, an apple a day keeps the doctor away.

Jessie: [quietly] Who cares about that. I say we swipe that country twerpette's apples and make our own apple-based items. Then, everypony in Ponyville will come to Cafe Rocket for some our tasty delicacies and we'll be swimming in cash.

Team Rocket: [quietly] Training in the culinary, Bingo!

Wobbuffet: [too loud] WOB-BU…

Team Rocket: [trying to keep Wobbuffet quiet] Shhhhhhh!

[timeskip]

Next morning, at Sugarcube Corner, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were about make muffins in kitchen, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake had a few concerns.

Mrs. Cake: Now Pinkie Pie, are you sure you're up for baking the muffins and running the store this afternoon?

Pinkie Pie: Yes siree bob, Mrs Cake. Plus, I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker ever. Right, Applejack?

Mr. Cake: No? You're not the best baker ever?

Applejack: WHAT? Oh no! I mean, don't you fret. I can bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye.

Mrs. Cake: [sigh] All right. Well, see you later, girls! [leaves with Mr. Cake]

Pinkie Pie: Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'.

[timeskip]

Pinkie Pie: All right-y! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?

Applejack: Eh, uh, whu, what was that?

Pinkie Pie: Chocolate chips.

Applejack: Chips... got it. Tater chips, a little salty and dry, okie-dokie. What next?

Pinkie Pie: Baking : Soda. Perfect. That'll get the tater chips nice and wet. Now what?

Pinkie Pie: A cup of flour.

Applejack: A cup o' sour? Well, lemons are sure sour. One cup o' sour, comin' up. Anything else, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: One last thing. Wheat germ.

Applejack: Wheat worms? Oh, that must be fancy talk for earthworms.

Pinkie Pie: Now that's gonna be delicious.

Applejack: If you say so.

(This can't be good)

Later, after the muffins were done, Pinkie Pie and Applejack had a stand outside with the muffins on it as they call to the ponies of Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie: Free muffin sample spectacular!

[ponies: mmm, muffins]

Applejack: Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot.

Later that day, Twilight and Spike were heading to the Ponyville hospital where the nurse was waiting.

Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we heard.

Nurse Redheart: Oh thank you, Twilight. We need all the help we can get.

[ponies moaning]

Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! What happened?

Spike: [sniffs a muffin]

Nurse Redheart: It was a mishap with some of the baked goods.

Pinkie Pie: No, not baked goods, baked bads. [groans]

Twilight Sparkle: Applejack.

Spike: [chomp] Want one?

Then, Ash came along.

Ash: [yawns] Twilight, I came as soon as I could.

Ash noticed the ponies ill and he used Secret Power, in which his body glows pink and it releases a soft, gentle pink wave from its body all around the room, to cure them as the ponies are feeling much better.

Pinkie Pie: [relieved] Thanks, Ash! You are a lifesaver!

Ash: Don't mention it! [yawn] I have to go! [leaves to go and do more applebucking with his Pokémon going to help him out as best he can]

Twilight was worried about both Ash and Applejack as Pinkie Pie told her what happened and then they're was a stampede of bunnies have happen as well because of Applejack's exhausted week from Applebuck season then she notice more apple trees are being bucked but not from Applejack she then came to Ash as she sees him really exhausted from his secret night shift that he didn't tell anypony about.

Twilight: Ash!

Ash: [startled waking up] ah wha..Oh, hi, Twilight! Still having problems with Applejack?

Twilight: It's not just her I'm worried about its you. How long were you doing night shift?

Ash knew he had no choice as he whispered to her what he was doing in her ear.

Twilight: You were doing applebucking with your Pokémon as a night shift.

Ash nodded his head, which means yes.

Twilight: [figures] Well that can explain why you're so tired.

Ash: But I'm not done yet and I knew about Applejack's stubbornness so I'm going to finish my night shift and promise me you'll keep it a secret.

Twilight: [having no choice as well] Okay, but please don't stress yourself.

Ash: [hugs Twilight] I'm sorry I lied to you, Twilight. And I promise not to stress [walks off to continue work]

Twilight: [showing a pink streak][smiles] My, Ash is as stubborn as a mule. [as an actual mule heard that][apologies] No offense.

The mule kindly nods as a sign for "none taken."

Meanwhile, Ash yawned as he neared Sweet Apple Acres.

Ash: I should've gotten some shut eye last night. Twilight's right about that!

When Ash arrived, he saw Applejack pushing a cart full of apples that made Ash worried about that.

Ash: Applejack!

Applejack: [looking at Ash] Ash? What're you doing here?

Ash: Relax, I just want to talk about you keep on bucking those apples in Applebuck Season by yourself.

Applejack: [yells] I know but I told you before, I don't need your help, Ash. [walks away]

Ash sees her going then he just had enough of her stubbornness.

Ash: Alright! This has gone to far, Applejack. You may be as stubborn as a mule, but I'm not giving up at night shift. [as another actual mule heard that][apologies] No offense.

The second mule kindly nods as a sign for "none taken."

Meanwhile, Twilight was with Spike talking about Applejack.

Spike: How's Applejack doing Twilight?

Twilight: Still bucking at the trees. I'd say that Ash is right about her stubbornness.

Ash was now getting more apples in the baskets as he tied them on the tauros again in the other night shift.

Ash: Man, one more tree and I'm done.

He's going to the last apple tree but he already collapsed in exhaustion as his eyes are closed. The next morning, Twilight was now heading straight to Sweet Apple Acres just as Ash was nowhere near there, then she sees Applejack was bucking the apple tree as she came to her.

Applejack: Must [gasp] keep [gasp] buckin'... just [gasp] a few [gasp] more. Must finish harvestin'.

Twilight Sparkle: All right, Applejack. Your applebucking hasn't just caused you problems, it's over-propelled Pegasus', practically poisoned plenty of ponies, and terrorized bushels of brand new bouncing baby bunnies. I don't care what you say, you. Need. Help.

Applejack: [grunts] Ha! No, I don't. Look, I did it. I harvested the entire Sweet Apple Acres without your help. How d'ya like them apples?

Big Mac: Um, how do you like those apples?

Applejack: [sees the apples] [mumbling] Where'd all the apple...? [mumbling] [sighs] [collapses and faints]

Twilight: Applejack. Applejack.

Applejack: [comes to] Huh?

Twilight: Oh, good, you're okay. Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you.

Applejack: Okay, Twilight.

Twilight: I am not taking "no" for an answer-what?

Applejack: Yes, Twilight. Yes, please. I could really use your help.

Twilight: [chuckles] [sigh]

As the mane 6 were working in the fields, Twilight Sparkle had written a letter to Princess Celestia.

Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help any pony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she finds it hard to accept it, so while friendship is about giving of ourselves to friends, it's also about accepting what our friends have to faithful student,Twilight Sparkle.

Then, Applejack comes out with drinks for everyone.

Applejack: How about y'all take a little break? I got some fine apple juice waitin' for ya! [as the girls came over to their drinks][sigh] Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help. I was acting a bit stubborn.

Twilight Sparkle: A bit?

Applejack: Okay. A mite stubborn, and I'm awful sorry. Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends, including Ash. Speaking of the colt, where is he anyway. I wanted to apologize to him too.

That was when they heard snoring coming from one side of the field. They went over and saw Ash sleeping under a tree.

Rainbow Dash: He's sleeping?!

Then, Rarity sees a note on his side.

Rarity: [points to the note] Look, a note. [reads] Dear Applejack, I knew you were too stubborn to ask for any help, so I had secretly done a night shift with my Pokémon so that the applebucking can get done faster. I hope that you're Applebuck Season is a complete success and I'm sorry for not telling you or the other girls sooner. Your best friend, Ash.

Applejack: [touched] That's really nice of him to do that. I'm gonna have to thank him when he wakes up.

Twilight: But, I said it before and I'll say it again. He's such a silly colt.

Rarity: Indeed he is, darling.

Then, they heard Lycanroc coming towards them.

Lycanroc: Girls! Girls! Emergency!

Applejack: What's the matter, Lycanroc?

Lycanroc: You've got rats in the field. And by rats, I mean a giant robot that looks like a Meowth with a big red R on it and it's stealing your apples.

Ash: [waking up] Did I just hear Lycanroc say a red R?

Twilight: Yeah, why?

Ash: It's Team Rocket again!

That made the girls shocked!

Rainbow Dash: Well, what are we waiting for, let's kick some Team Rocket butt.

So they rushed to the apple field where the robot that best fit Lycanroc's description was there stealing all of the apple trees. Jessie, James and Meowth were inside driving it the robot.

Jessie: We'll have enough apples to make our own apple-based items and we'll be so rich we might run that Apple Family out of business.

That was when Ash and the Mane 6 arrived with the Pokémon.

Applejack: Hey, whaddya think you're doing?!

And cue the motto!

Jessie: Prepare for trouble, we're doing what we do best!

James: And make it double, while forgetting the rest!

Jessie: An evil as old as the galaxy...

James: ...Sent here to fulfill our destiny!

Meowth: With Meowth, that's me!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: And it's James!

Meowth: Meowth, that's a name!

Jessie: Wherever there's peace in the universe…

James: …Team Rocket...

Meowth: …Is there...

Team Rocket: To make everything worse!

Wobbuffet: [on cue] WOBBUFFET!

Mime Jr: [on cue] MIME MIME MIME!

[End motto]

Twilight: I thought we beat you clowns yesterday?!

James: We should've told you, but when you knock us down, we always get back up.

Applejack: Return my family's apples or you're going to be sorry!

Jessie: Sorry, country twerpette. But these apples will be our one way ticket to Cash Kingdom.

James: Once we picked all these apples, make them into our own tasty apple-based items and sell them, we'll be so rich that we might run your Apple Family out of business.

Meowth: Don't worry, we'll save you some, after your few years of retirement.

Ash: There's no way that's happening! [to Lycanroc] Lycanroc, use Accelerock!

Lycanroc: Right! [using Accelerock] ACCELEROCK!

Lycanroc surrounded itself in a white aura and then slams itself into the robot at a high speed and caused the robot to drop the bag full of apples. Then, Ash used Psychic to float the bag safely down to the ground.

Ash: Now, to do take care of these clowns. [to the girls] Let's do this, girls!

Mane 6: Right!

(This moment I'm about to do is a bit like what a certain group of colorful bears do)

Jessie: [angry] This is all your fault, James!

James: [angry] Me?! You're the one who wanted to steal the country twerpette's apples.

Meowth: Uh, maybe you should forget about that and look at what's about to come!

Team Rocket looked and saw Ash and the girls on their hind legs with serious looks on their faces and their Elements on.

Ash: Remember, girls, just like we practiced.

Twilight: Okay! Let's do this!

Ash: Elements of Harmony Countdown!

Ash and the Mane 6: [in unison] 4…3…2…1…RAINBOWS!

The beam of energy being sent by the Elements of Harmony, made impact with Team Rocket's robot causing it to explode and send them flying.

Team Rocket: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET!

Mime Jr.: MIME MIME!

[star finish]

Applejack: And stay out, ya varmints!

Ash: That was great, girls. Not bad for your first time using the Elements of Harmony Rainbows in a battle.

Twilight: And we owe it all to our greatest battle skills mentor himself.

Ash: Aww, thanks Twilight.

Applejack: And Ash, thank you for doing night shift. You're the greatest friend a country gal like me could ever have.

Ash: Thanks, Applejack. Now, whaddya say we finish up here and then clean up the boo-boos that AJ made.

Applejack: [chuckles nervously] Guess I owe the citizens of Ponyville an apology for my little mishaps.

Ash: Indeed you do, AJ. Indeed you do.

Narrator: Having solved another problem between friends, our heroes now know that it's better when you have friends working together side by side. As the journey continues!

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter! Again, sorry for the late update. I've been chalked full of Pokémon crossover ideas that I didn't get a chance to update this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. And there's more to come. So, until then, see you all next time!


	5. Griffin the Brush Off

Hey, everyone. Sorry for the late update on this story. I have been very busy with work and helping my mom out. That and my sisters have started online school. And by the way, I'm having the story as AshxMane6 kind of story. None of the OC ponies that you've been wanting. Anyway, without further ado, in with the story!

*I DON'T OWN POKÉMON OR MY LITTLE PONY*

(The scene opens to where Pinkie Pie was talking to Twilight and being Pinkie Pie as usual.)

Pinkie Pie: Hoof-biting action overload! She was like a stunt superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down-swoosh-and right before she hit the ground-shoom-she pulled up-vrrrmmm!

Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh.

Pinkie Pie: And then she looped around and around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo! [sees Rainbow Dash and follows her]

Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Phew.

At the far distance, Ash was by the mountains with Melmetal. He was painting a portrait of Melmetal looking like a giant and trying to push a mountain.

Ash: Looking good, Melmetal! At this rate, I'll get this portrait done in no time. Man, won't Twilight and the rest of the girls be impressed.

Then, he heard Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: [grunt] Pinkie Pie? Not again.

Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Not now, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: But, but Rainbow Dash–

Rainbow Dash: I'm in the middle of something.

Pinkie Pie: But–

Rainbow Dash: I said not now-[grunt][crashes into the mountain and lands on the ground]

Pinkie Pie: [catching up to her] I was gonna tell you to look out for that mountain.

Rainbow Dash: [grumble]

Ash: She should be named Rainbow "Crash"

* * *

[Opening Theme - The Journey Starts Today - Pokémon Journeys]

It's a big, big world, but you know where to find me

We'll be together and we're gonna do it our way

We'll discover, we believe in each other

On adventures with my friends like every day

And we're already on our way,

The journey starts today!

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

The journey starts today!

The journey starts today!

Pokémon!

[Song end]

* * *

(The scene changes to a hillside in Ponyville where we see three mysterious figures which turns out to be Twilight, Rainbow and Pinkie as Twilight used her magic to make a bright light as Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash read the title of the next chapter)

Pinkie Pie: Chapter 5

Rainbow Dash: Griffon Brush Off

* * *

(At Ponyville)

Narrator: After a successful Applebuck Season, our hero was enjoying a walk through Ponyville.

At ponyville, Ash was enjoying a nice walk. Then he sees Pinkie Pie humming.

Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm looking for Rainbow Dash. Have you seen her?

Then he notice Rainbow Dash was hiding.

Pinkie Pie: Hi there, have you seen Rainbow Dash? Okay, thanks anyway." [as she sees Twilight] Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?

Twilight: [points up to the cloud] Isn't she right up there?

Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: [grunt then she flies away in speed and hides in Sweet Apple Acres] Phew. That was close.

Pinkie Pie: Hi!

Rainbow Dash: Aah! [flies away past the apple trees][pants but Pinkie Pie was at the bottom]

Pinkie Pie: Hi again.

Rainbow Dash: Aah! [flies past the hills and Pinkie Pie follows but Rainbow was at the cloud then land at the pond but Pinkie Pie was there]

Pinkie Pie: Pfeh. I need a favor, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: [giving up] Waaa-oh, forget it.

Pinkie Pie: I totally promise it'll be totally fun.

Rainbow Dash: Okay.

By then, Ash was walking at Ponyville then notice Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.

Ash: I wonder what's going on? [goes to check out what's going on]

Pinkie Pie: Over to the right. No no, a little to the left. Oh wait, back to the right. Now a little leftish while staying rightly. Stop. Hmm. Maybe a few inches to the south. Now a couple centimeters north. Okay. One more smidgimeter to the-

Rainbow Dash: PINKIE PIE!

Pinkie Pie: Uh, I mean, perfect. Now wait for my signal.

Ash watches them while Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant, was humming walking outside till Rainbow Dash kicked the cloud causing it to thunder and spook Spike. Then he gets hiccups which made them laugh.

Pinkie Pie: [laughing as well as Rainbow Dash] Oh Rainbow Dash, we startled Spike into getting the hiccups.

Spike: [chuckles] Good one, Pinkie [hiccup] Pie. [hiccup] You're always pulling a fast one [hiccup] on me. [hiccup] Nnaa-" [whenever he hiccups the scroll was send to Celestia]

Pinkie Pie: [worried] Oh no, you're not hurt are you?

Spike: Ne-[hiccup]-eh, don't be [hiccup] silly, dragons are [hiccup] fire-proof. "

Then, more scrolls were sent to Celestia

Pinkie Pie: Oh, okay, good. [As pinkie and rainbow laugh]

Spike: I wish the same thing [hiccup] were true with scrolls.

When the scrolls were sent by accident as Celestia gasp, the two still laugh and Spike hiccups more.

Pinkie Pie: [laughs] Have you ever seen anything more hilarious?

Rainbow Dash: I can think of one thing. [uses the thunder at Pinkie Pie]

Pinkie Pie: Aah!

screamed she hiccup and giggles then hiccup again now chuckles hiccup more now laughs and hiccups.

Rainbow Dash: I didn't take you for a prankster, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Are you [hiccup] kidding? [hiccup] I love to pull pranks. It's all [hiccup] in good fun, and Pinkie Pie lo-[hiccup]-oves to have [hiccup] fun! [hiccup]

Rainbow Dash: You know Pinkie Pie, you're not as annoying as I thought. You wanna hang out?

Pinkie Pie: [hiccup] That'd be [hiccup] I'd really [hiccup] When do [hiccup] I mean [hiccup] When would you [hiccup]…

Rainbow Dash: A simple nod would do.

Then, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash see Ash coming towards them.

Ash: Hey, girls!

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Ash! You saw the whole thing?

Ash: Yep! Besides of scaring Spike and he hiccuping the scrolls to my sister.

Pinkie Pie: It's funny Ash, you should try it.

Ash: [chuckles] Perhaps, Pinks, but right now, I'm on my way to see my sister. I left Fluttershy in charge of looking after my Pokémon 'til I get back. If you want, you can have Haunter, Gengar and Zorua join in the fun. They do like a good prank.

Rainbow Dash: Will do Ash!

As Ash left the two made it to Rarity's house with Haunter, Gengar and Zorua in tow, as they ring the bell.

Rainbow Dash: Is she even home?

Pinkie Pie: I don't know. This is gonna be gold.

Gengar: [amused] Yeah!

Haunter: [amused] She won't even see it coming!

Then, Rainbow sees Rarity out.

Rainbow Dash: There she is.

Rarity: [seeing the flowers] Ooo. [sniffs them then she sneezes]

She suddenly saw Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash laugh holding sneeze powder as some went on Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: Aaa-choo!

As they left, Rarity wasn't happy about it. At Twilight's place, she was working on a spell but when she's writing it down the notes disappeared as her spell exploded.

Twilight: Hmm? [As she heard laughing from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash holding the disappeared ink.]

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was getting to ready to buck some apples when she gasped because the apples are different colors

Applejack: Land sakes!

She then heard laughing from Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash and she was mad and chased them when the apple hit the water it's only paint. Applejack chuckles from this little joke. Then Rainbow Dash was playing a squeaky toy which Pinkie Pie and the three prankster Pokémon saw.

Pinkie Pie: Is someone over there?

Haunter: Who're we gonna squirt?

Gengar: Who're we gonna squirt?

Zorua: Yeah who?

That's when they saw Fluttershy with Pikachu and Oshawott

Rainbow Dash: [chuckles] Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie: WHAT? [spits] Nononononono, we can't prank Fluttershy, I mean, she's so sensitive. It'll hurt her feelings, even our most harmless prank.

Zorua: Pinkie's right, Rainbow! My mema, Zoroark, told me that it's not nice to hurt anyone's feelings.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you're right. [raspberry] Huh. We need another victim who's made of tougher stuff. So, who's it gonna be?

Pinkie Pie: Oh, [chuckles] I've got someone in mind. [chuckles] The toughest around.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, awesome. Who? Who? Do I know them?

Pinkie Pie: [giggles] Oh, yes. [giggles] You're very close.

Rainbow Dash: [looks in the water and sees an ink ring around her eye][chuckles] Good one, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: [laughs]

Rainbow Dash: Ridiculous.

* * *

["Who's That Pokémon" time!]

[figure shows a wolf Pokémon]

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: Who's that Pokémon?

...

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: It's Lycanroc!

[figure reveals to be the Dusk Form Lycanroc]

Lycanroc: LYCANROC! RRRROOOOOOWWWWWW!

[end]

* * *

The next morning, after the pranks yesterday, Ash was walking with Pikachu and Rotom Dex in tow and sees Pinkie humming passing by.

Ash: Morning, Pinkie! Where are you off to?

Pikachu: A party that needs planning?

Rotom Dex: Some cupcakes on the run?

Pinkie Pie: No! But both of those things would be nice. I'm going to wake up Rainbow Dash. [as they were close to her house, Pinkie blows party horn] Rise and shine Rainbow Dash! It's a brand new day and we got a lot of pranking to- Ooh. [as they heard rainbow's voice then saw a griffin appeared from her home spooked Pinkie]

Ash: Mornin', Pinks and hey Ash. Gilda, this is my gal pal, Pinkie Pie and my new friend Ash.

Gilda the Griffin: Hey. What's up?

Rainbow Dash: Ash, Pinkie, this is my griffon friend, Gilda.

Pinkie Pie: What's a griffon?

Ash: She's half-eagle, half-lion.

Gilda: Smart fellow! And I'm all awesome. Raa. Heh-haa. Yeah, that's right.

Rotom Dex: A Griffin! Must add it to my database! [takes a few pictures of Gilda]

Ash: Well, it's nice to meet you, Gilda! [points to Pikachu] And this is my good buddy, Pikachu. And Rotom Dex.

Pikachu: Hi, I'm Pikachu!

Rotom Dex: It's a pleasure!

Rainbow Dash: Gilda's my best friend from my days at Junior Speedster flight camp. [to Gilda] Hey, remember the chant?

Gilda: Sha, they made us recite it every morning, I'll never get that lame thing out of my head.

Rainbow Dash: Sooo...

Gilda: Ugh. Only for you, Dash.

Rainbow Dash and Gilda: Junior Speedsters are our lives, Sky-bound soars and daring dives Junior Speedsters, it's our quest, To someday be the very best!

Pinkie Pie: [laughs] Oh that was awesome, and it gave me a great idea for a prank. Gilda, you game?

Gilda: Huh. Well, I groove on a good prank as much as the next griffon. [to Rainbow Dash] But Dash, you promised me we'd get a flying session in this morning.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, uh, well, Pinkie Pie, you don't mind, do you? Gilda just got here. We'll catch up with you later.

Pinkie Pie: Oh. Um, well sure, no problem. Have fun you guys, I'll, uh, just catch up with you- [sigh] later [blows party hooter very sadly]

Ash: Poor Pinkie. [sees Pinkie Pie follow them] Well, she never gives up. C'mon, guys [follows Pinkie Pie with Pikachu and Rotom Dex]

As he was following Pinkie Pie, Ash sees Gilda and Rainbow laughing.

Gilda: [flying with Rainbow Dash] Whoa, that was sweet. Just like old times.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah, only faster. So now what?

Pinkie Pie: [showing up] Hey there.

Rainbow Dash and Gilda: Huh?

Pinkie Pie: It's later. And I caught up.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie, you are so random.

Ash: [chuckles] Same ol' Pinkie Pie [watches some more]

Gilda: Hey Dash, think you got enough gas left to beat me to that cloud?

Rainbow Dash: A race? You are so on. [as the two are ready for a race] One, two, three, go.

As they raced leaving Pinkie Pie in the dust

Pinkie Pie: Hey!

Rainbow Dash: I win.

Gilda: As if. I won, dude.

Rainbow Dash: No way.

Gilda: Yes way.

Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on, I was way ahead of you.

Gilda: Uh, I don't think so.

Rainbow Dash: Oh Geez, dream on.

Gilda: Remember back in camp? I– [cut off from Rainbow Dash]

Rainbow Dash: There is no way you beat me.

Gilda: Whatever.

Pinkie Pie: [showing up using balloons and Ash was silent while flying with Rotom Dex floating beside him] Wow guys, that was really close, but I think Rainbow Dash beat you by a teeny weeny itty bitty hair, or a teeny weeny itty bitty feather.

Rainbow Dash: Hah, see? Good thing Pinkie Pie's here to keep you honest, G.

Gilda: Okay... Dash, last one to that cloud up there is a gnarly dragon egg. Go! [to Pinkie Pie] I think the high altitude is making you dizzy.

Pinkie Pie: [trying to catch up with them] Wait, guys! [caught up to Rainbow Dash and Gilda] Oh wow, you guys almost got away from me that time.

Gilda: So, Dash, got any new moves in your tricktionary, or are you 100% old school?

Rainbow Dash: New moves? Heh, sit back G, this is gonna take a while [leaves].

Ash was thinking to head back, too.

Gilda: Hey Pinkie, c'mere.

Pinkie Pie: [comes to her while Ash was listening] Yeah?

Gilda: [grabbing the balloons] Don't you know how to take "get lost" for an answer? Dash doesn't need to hang with a dweeb like you now that I'm around. You're dorkin' up the skies, Stinkie Pie, so make like a bee and BUZZ OFF.

Pinkie Pie: [gasps and falls] Whaaa-aaa-

Rotom Dex: Oh no! Pinkie Pie!

Ash: [swoops down and saves] Ash to the rescue!

Pinkie Pie: Phew! Thanks Ash. [as she hops off Ash's back] I owe you one.

Ash: Good thing I had your back.

Then, they looked up and saw Gilda and Rainbow Dash talking.

Rainbow Dash: Try matching that. Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and her crazy contraption?

Gilda: Eh, she left. Something about being as busy as a bee.

Pinkie Pie: [upset] Hmph!

Rotom Dex: [with an angry red emoji on its screen] Why that dirty excuse for a creature! I oughta give her a what-for!

Ash: Easy, Rotom! We best go to Twilight's place and tell her what's happening.

[Soon: at Twilight's place. BOOKS!]

Twilight: So Pinkie Pie, are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?

Pinkie Pie: Um, yeah. She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she pops my balloons, and she told me to buzz off. I've never met a griffon this mean. Well, actually, I've never met a griffon at all, but I bet if I had, she wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda.

Twilight: You know what I think, Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Hmm?

Twilight: Well, I think... you're jealous.

Pinkie Pie: [confused] Jealous?

Spike: Green with envy. Well, in your case, pink with envy.

Twilight: Well, yes. Jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't want to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump. I mean, perhaps it's you, Pinkie, who needs to improve her attitude.

Pinkie Pie: Improve my attitude? But I... D... B.. It's Gilda that... D... Are you seri...[scream of frustration as she left]

Twilight: [sigh]

Ash wasn't impressed

Twilight: What Ash?

Ash: That's what you think it is? You think Pinkie has jealousy? I saw her falling from the sky and nearly hit the ground which could've killed her Twilight. I saw Gilda pop those balloons that were keeping Pinkie afloat.

Twilight: [hearing Ash correctly] Ash, I'm sorry! You're right I'm still learning of friendship. We should go find Pinkie.

Ash: Agreed! And that Gilda too.

[Meanwhile, in Ponyville]

Pinkie Pie: Maybe Twilight is right. Maybe Gilda isn't a big meanie grumpy mean-meanie-pants. Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous-jealousy-pants. [sighs][heard a sip and laughing, which were from Rainbow Dash and Gilda]

Rainbow Dash: That was sweet. Ugh, I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here. Shouldn't take long. Just, uh, hang out in town and I'll come find ya.

Gilda: That's cool, I guess. I'm gonna go chow down.

Then, Ash, Twilight, Rotom and Pikachu arrived and they saw Gilda.

Rotom Dex: There she is!

Twilight: That's Gilda?

Ash: [as they watch] Yeah that's her!

Rainbow Dash: [as she flies off] Later.

As soon as Rainbow left, they watch Gilda use her tail to look like a rattler as Granny Smith was sniffing the vegetables.

Granny Smith: Aaah! A rattler, a rattler! Run for the hills! Everybody forsake yourselves!" [runs off but at a slow pace]

Gilda: [feeling a tomato with her tail] This stuff ain't fresh, dude.

Gilda doesn't even know she's being watched.

Pinkie Pie: Aw, poor Granny Smith, she didn't know it was a joke. How mean. No, no, I can't misjudge her. It was kind of a funny prank, I guess.

Twilight: [as she, Ash, Rotom and Pikachu watch] That's terrible!

Ash: [as they looked] Look again.

Pinkie Pie: [as gilda stole the apple and eats it][gasps] I did misjudge her. She's not only a meanie mean-pants, she's also a thief. Nonononono, she might give it back. It's just a joke.

Twilight: [shocked] That's not right! She's stealing.

Then, they saw Fluttershy, along with Bulbasaur, Torterra and Goodra with the ducks

Fluttershy: All right little ones, this way, this way. Mama duck, you're free and clear.

Bulbasaur: Single file now.

Then, Fluttershy bumps into Gilda.

Gilda: Hey.

Fluttershy: [politely] Please excuse me.

Gilda: [being mean] I'm walkin' here.

Fluttershy: Oh, um, I'm sorry. I-I-I was just trying to...[cut off]

Gilda: [mocking her][as the ducks got scaredI'm sorry, I'm sorry. Why don't you just watch where you're going, doofus?

Fluttershy: B-b-b-but I... I...

Bulbasaur: [defending Fluttershy] Hey! Leave her alone!

Gilda: [picks up Bulbasaur by the bulb] Stick a bug in it, runt [tosses Bulbasaur aside]

Just then Ash came

Ash: Listen here, you overgrown feather duster, Fluttershy was being nice to you and apologizing you had to go and be mean.

Gilda: Says who?! You're just a lame pony! I can be whatever I want...

Pikachu: You're just bad!

Gilda: And you stay out of this, you Electric Nuisance!

Pikachu: What?! How dare you!

Gilda: You're just as lame as these ponies here. If you were a real mouse, you should go hide in a hole where you belong.

Pikachu: [crackling with electricity] You'll regret saying that!

Gilda: What, pipsqueak?! Wanna fight?!

Ash was furious at Gilda as he breathes in, roars at Gilda with a powerful roar.

Gilda: Ugh, please, all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. And you I hate you more. I gotta bail [leaves]

Pinkie Pie: She's a grump, and a thief, and a bully. The meanest kind of mean meanie-pants there is. I can take it, but no one treats Ash and Fluttershy like that. No. One. Especially to little Pikachu. This calls for extreme measures, Pinkie Pie style.

Turns out Pinkie Pie has a plan.

[Later, at Sugarcube Corner]

Pinkie Pie: Welcome, welcome. Welcome!

Pinkie Pie had invited everypony in Ponyville to a party.

Applejack: [hearing about Gilda] Who's this Gilda I've heard nothing about?

Rarity: I hear she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon, so rare.

Twilight: I've seen Gilda with Ash and Fluttershy met her.

Applejack: Really? What's she like?

Fluttershy: [as they made it to the party] Oh, um, well, I'll tell you later, Applejack.

Pinkie Pie: [as they're inside] Welcome. Welcome.

Fluttershy: Um, Pinkie Pie, about this party for Gilda. Umm... Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean–[cut off]

Pinkie Pie: Don't worry your pretty little head about mean old Gilda. Your auntie Pinkie Pie's got it all taken care of.

Fluttershy: I'm a year older than you.

Then, Gilda arrived.

Pinkie Pie: Gilda! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie parties, and I really, truly, sincerely, hope you feel welcome here amongst all us pony folk. [holds out her hoof]

Gilda: [grunts and shake claw to hoof][getting zapped] Ggghhhhh!

Pinkie Pie: [laughs and reveals a hoof-shake buzzer]

[Laughter]

Rainbow Dash: Oh Pinkie Pie, the old hoof-shake buzzer. You are a scream.

Gilda: Yeah [chuckles nervously] uh, good one, Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow Dash: Come on G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends.

Gilda: Right behind you Dash. I know what you're up to.

Pinkie Pie: Great.

Gilda: Rrrh. I know what you're planning.

Pinkie Pie: [giggles] Well, I hope so. This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party.

Gilda: I mean, I've got my eye on you.

Pinkie Pie: And I got my eye on you. Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Gilda, a long-time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville.

[ponies cheer]

Pinkie Pie: Please help yourself.

Gilda: Vanilla lemon drops. Don't mind if I do. [eats one, then spews fire] HOT!

Rainbow Dash: G, the punch.

Gilda: [gasp] [gulp] Huh?I

Turns out the punch was served in a dribble glass.

[laughter]

Pinkie Pie: Well, whaddya know, pepper in the vanilla lemon drops, and the punch served in a dribble glass.

Rainbow Dash: Ha. Priceless. Priceless. [laughs]

Gilda: [gulp] [gasp] Yeah, hilarious.

Rainbow Dash: Hey G, look, presents.

Gilda opens one and out came a bunch of springy snakes.

[laughter]

Applejack: Spittin' snakes. Hah, somepony pulled that prank on me last month.

Gilda: Ha ha. I bet I know who that was.

Pinkie Pie: You do? [as ponies chatter, birds singing][brings out the cake]  
Cake time everypony.

Spike: Hey, can I blow out the candles?

Pikachu: Can I know them out too?

Twilight: Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles, Spike and Pikachu?

Ash: [as the two are upset] After all, she is the guest of honor.

Gilda: [pushing Spike and Pikachu out of the way] Exactly. [gasp] [blow] [gasp] [blow]

[laughter]

Gilda: [continued gasping and blowing]

Spike: [laughs] Re-lighting birthday candles, I love that prank. What a classic.

Pinkie Pie: Now, I wonder who could've done that.

Gilda: Yeah, I wonder.

Spike: [eating the cake with Pikachu] Mmm, who cares. This cake is amazing.

Pikachu: You said it!

Twilight Sparkle: Spike. Pikachu.

Spike: What? It's great, try some.

Rainbow Dash: Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?

Gilda: No way Dash, like I said, I'm down with a good prank.

Rainbow Dash: Come on then, let's have some cake.

Gilda: [pulls Pinkie Pie behind the cake] Hey, I'm watching you. Like a hawk.

Pinkie Pie: Why? Can't you watch me like a griffon?

Applejack: Hey y'all, it's pin the tail on the pony. Let's play.

Rarity: Oh, my favorite game. Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?

Gilda: Well, I am the guest of honor, and I'll have the purple tail.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah, Gilda should definitely go first. Let's get you blindfolded.

Gilda: Hey what- ugh- what are you doing? Rrrah.

Pinkie Pie: We're spinning you around and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony. Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail.

Gilda: [mockingly] Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail. Hmph, yeah, right. This is another prank, isn't it? I'm going this way.

Pinkie Pie: Wait. The poster is this-

Gilda: [slipping on frosting]Whoa whaa waah waah waaaaah [crashes][groan]

Pinkie Pie: Uh, Gilda? You pinned the tail on the wrong end.

[ponies laugh]

Gilda: [roar] This is your idea of a good time? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life. And Pinkie Pie, you! You are queen lame-o with your weak little party pranks. Did you really think you could make me lose my cool? Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool as the rest of you put together. Come on Dash, we're bailing on this pathetic scene. Come on Rainbow Dash. I said, we're leaving.

Rainbow Dash: You know Gilda, I was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party.

Gilda: [gasp] What?

Pinkie Pie: Ooh.

Rainbow Dash: So I guess I'm queen lame-o.

Gilda: Come on, Dash, you're joshing me.

Rainbow Dash: They weren't all meant for you specifically, it was just dumb luck that you set them all off.

Pinkie Pie: I shoulda known, that dribble cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it.

Gilda: No way. It was Pinkie Pie, she set up this party to trip me up, to make a fool of me.

Pinkie Pie: Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude. I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down.

Rainbow Dash: And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself. You know, this is not how I thought my old friends would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, maybe you should go find some new cool friends someplace else.

Gilda: Rrgh. Yeah? Well you, you, you are such a, a flip-flop: cool one minute and lame the next. When you decide not to be lame anymore, gimme a call.

Ash: Or how about, you don't come back until you learn how to be nice, or else my Krookodile will have found its next meal.

Krookodile: [appearing][intimidatingly] I have a hankering for a Griffin Stir fry.

Gilda: [screams and flies away]

Rainbow Dash: Not cool.

Spike: Wow, talk about a party pooper.

Twilight Sparkle: Wow, what was that about?

[ponies talking indistinctly]

Merry May: Um, what just happened?

Pony: Really awkward.

Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry everypony, for bringing Gilda here. I didn't know how rude she was. And Pinkie Pie, I'm really sorry she ruined that awesome party you put on for her.

Pinkie Pie: Hey, if you want to hang out with party poopers, that's your business.

Rainbow Dash: I'd rather hang out with you. No hard feelings?

Pinkie Pie: No hard feelings.

[laughter]

Twilight Sparkle: Hey Pinkie. Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks likes I'm the one who misjudged you.

Pinkie Pie: It's okay Twilight, even you can't be a super smart smarty smart-pants all the time. Come on everypony, there's still a whole lotta party to finish.

[ponies cheer]

Twilight Sparkle: [in her mind] Dearest Princess Celestia,Today I learned that it's hard to accept when somepony you like wants to spend time with somepony who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control your own behavior. Just continue to be a good friend. In the end, the difference between a false friend and one who's true will surely come to faithful student,Twilight Sparkle. [as she sends it to Princess Celestia, she went to see Ash]

Ash: Hey, Twilight! What's up?

Twilight: [in her mind] Just stop being a fool. [speaks] Ash, wanna learn some more magic? I can teach you some more spells.

Ash: [smiles] Sure, Twilight.

Narrator: After handling Gilda, the Big Griffin Bully, peace has returned to Ponyville. As the journey continues!

Princess Celestia: Dear Twilight Sparkle,My most faithful student...[noticed she had the wrong ink] Oh! Heh, wrong ink. [sigh] [chuckles]

To be continued…

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! And once again, sorry for the late update on this story. And there's more to come. So until then, see you all next time!


End file.
